L'Assassin des Enfers
by AngelScythe
Summary: La vie tout à fait non-fonctionnelle et anormale de Karma et Nagisa aurait dû rester telle qu'elle était. Étrange plaisante, avec des problèmes que tout le monde aurait. Le problème... un nouveau assassin étrange pourrait chambouler tous leurs plans. Qui pourrait bien tuer des gens avec une énergie chargée d'anti-matière ?
1. Résumé de Blue Paralysia

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance, POV Nagisa

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma en principal avec possibilité de quelques couples comme MegXToka, de RyuunosukeXRinka, TaiseiXKirara, YukikoXRen et TadaomiXIrina

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

Note : Ceci est la suite de l'histoire « Blue Paralysia » parce que j'aimais beaucoup l'univers que j'avais travaillé et que j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir totalement utilisé. Pour une meilleure compréhension de toute l'histoire, je vous conseille vivement de la lire avant.

/ ! \ Ceci est un chapitre résumé au cas où vous voudriez passer Blue Paralysia malgré tour ou que vous ayez tout oublié (seul ce chapitre est en POV)

* * *

 _Résumé de Blue Paralysia_

Ça va faire deux semaines à présent que ma vie a complétement changé. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis content.

Je me demande encore comment tout est passé de l'Enfer au Paradis…

Je croyais avoir tué Karma ce sombre jour où nous nous étions battus pour préserver la vie de Koro-sensei. Lui affirme toujours qu'il est en effet mort et qu'il est un mort-vivant mais c'est Karma. Je songe juste que je ne l'ai pas tué et que j'aurais tant aimé le savoir plus tôt. Si il n'avait pas caché sa survie par rancœur et pour devenir un assassin de renom, l'Assassin des Enfers, je n'en serai pas devenu un aussi.

Si je n'avais pas été persuadé que j'avais tué mon meilleur ami, je n'aurais pas fui, je ne me serai pas caché et je n'aurais pas cherché à me cacher dans l'appartement de Yuuji que son père lui avait offert pour ses études dans un lycée huppé. C'est certainement le meilleur choix que j'aie fait. Pendant six années, il m'a supporté pendant six années, il m'a couvert alors que je changeais de nom et d'apparences pour tuer. J'ignorais qu'il m'aimait à ce point et que m'imposer à lui était horrible. J'ignorais aussi qu'il était si doux que je lui céderais. Je crois que je l'aime…

Il a été là lorsque j'ai subi les transformations de Yanagisawa Kotaro pour réparer les fautes que je croyais avoir faite. Grâce à moi, plutôt à cause de moi, il a créé des créatures entre matière et antimatières, l'une d'elle à l'apparence de Karma et vit actuellement avec lui, Koro-sensei et Gakushuu Asano. Nous l'avons appelé Protorma… Et si nous avons réussi à endiguer tout cela, surtout grâce à Monsieur le Proviseur et Koro-sensei, Protorma est toujours là et moi, je suis toujours à moitié serpent. Un mamba noir, je crois. J'ai d'affreuses plaques sur le ventre, des crochets qui jaillissent de ma bouche et un venin puissant qui me permet de paralysé mes proies. De quoi contenter Blue Paralysia.

S'il n'y avait pas Asano-kun pour me rassurer, lui qui est à moitié Mukade, je crois que je deviendrais fou. Que Yuuji en aurait assez de moi mais resterait à mes côtés malgré tout. Parce qu'il est comme ça. Parce qu'il m'aime…

Je suis un assassin parce que j'aime profondément Koro-sensei, que j'aime profondément Karma… Mais je ne le regrette plus. Même si je dois fuir régulièrement Karasuma-sensei qui pourrait me mettre en prison. Je ne peux pas être triste de marcher sur les traces d'un si grand homme lorsque je suis entouré de mes proches.


	2. Prologue

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec. (Protorma étant basiquement Karma, je le considère toujours comme appartement à Yusei Matsui)

* * *

 _Prologue_

Kayano Kaede attendait devant la pâtisserie très réputée, souvent surchargée de monde, où elle patientait presque tous les matins. Celui-ci ne faisait pas exception puisqu'elle n'avait pas à partir aux quatre coins de la ville, ou même vers la Capitale, pour un tournage. Elle faisait quelques publicités et était un personnage tertiaire dans un SOAP mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. La pauvre Midorikawa Ayumi, jouée par la pas très célèbre Yukimura Akari, était malheureusement dans le coma.

Ce qui lui permettait toutefois de faire son second travail sans devoir s'arranger pour que les heures corroborent avec celles de ses collègues.

Elle sourit lorsque la voiture de marque noire s'arrêta devant elle. Elle s'empressa de contourner le véhicule et vint s'asseoir à la place du mort qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper.

\- Bonjour, Asano-san.

Elle se pencha pour lui coller un baiser sur la joue. Il ne réagit pas à cette douceur mais répondit « bonjour » sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Elle était agréable. Répondit-il. Et toi ?

\- Excellente, merci. J'ai acheté des pâtisseries.

\- Attache-toi.

\- Ah oui !

Elle se hâta de le faire en souriant puis lui présenta les pâtisseries. Il s'agissait de dorayaki.

\- Tout à l'heure, merci.

\- D'accord.

L'homme recula la voiture et partit vers la montagne de la classe E alors que Kayano tapotait nerveusement sa boîte. Elle appréciait Gakushuu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour briser réellement la glace avec lui.

\- Et Karma-kun ?

\- Il va très bien.

\- Magnifique.

Elle s'efforça de sourire.

\- J'ai reçu le premier paiement de ton père.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait.

\- Ce sera plus évident pour tes finances. Je suis navrée du mauvais niveau de vie que tu as eu à cause de Sugino-kun et moi…

Il secoua la tête, gardant toutefois le visage rivé sur la route.

\- Ça ne me gênait pas. Et rien ne changeait si ce n'était le nombre de sucreries que Koro-sensei peut acheter. De toute façon, les choses ne changent pas pour nous. Surtout qu'on va devoir trouver pour une maison.

\- Protorma dort toujours sur le canapé ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je peux mettre la radio ?

Ça arrivait souvent qu'il lui demande. Mais c'était si régulièrement, et seulement quand la discussion semblait stérile comme aujourd'hui, qu'elle voulait penser que ça n'avait rien de personnel. Elle était pourtant convaincue du contraire. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle.

Ce qui était presqu'ironique puisqu'elle était une actrice réputée à qui on demandait de temps en temps des autographes à sa grande joie.

Mais elle opina en laissant son collègue allumer la radio.

La musique s'acheva doucement et une voix de femme prit la suite pour commencer les nouvelles.

\- La louve du zoo a eu trois adorables bébés et on invite tout le monde à aller les voir. Un accident de voiture a eu lieu sur la A505, elle est arrêtée pour l'instant afin d'évacuer tout le monde. Un actionnaire japonais Mimoto Nakamura a été retrouvé mort avec une étrange explosion au niveau du ventre. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, on a juste entendu un bruit d'explosion et lorsqu'on est arrivé sur le lieu du crime, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Aucunes empreintes n'ont été relevées. Le plus étrange étant qu'aucune trace de sang n'a été trouvée. Une affaire intrigante qui attire l'attention.

Kayano regarda vers son collègue.

\- Karma ?

\- Non. Ses pratiques ne sont pas aussi barbares. … Ou bien plus barbares. Et Nagisa ?

\- Non. Il fait les choses sans que ça se remarque à ce point. Poison.

\- Je vois.

\- Les petits vont avoir une nouvelle cible. Rit nerveusement Kayano.

À la façon dont l'homme s'engagea sur la montagne, elle comprit que, lui, il y voyait bien plus qu'une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère. En même temps, Asano avait toujours été très sérieux.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Discussions et remous

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Discussions et remous_

La sonnerie de la porte retentit jusqu'à l'extérieur et Karma s'arrêta, suspendu aux échelles surélevées qui ornaient le jardin. D'ailleurs, la zone herbeuse entourée par de gigantesques haies, était emplies de nombreuses structures permettant de s'exercer. Gakushuu frappait justement dans un punching-ball où il avait accroché une photographie de Kotaro Takebayashi.

\- Tu y vas ? Questionna Karma en passant ses jambes par-dessus un échelon.

Il se laissa aller en arrière comme un cochon pendu, arrachant un baiser à Gakushuu au moment où il se déplaçait. Il lui décocha un immense sourire et retint le coup qu'il lui jeta. Enfin, le jeune Asano partit vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en espérant ne pas se retrouver face à un colporteur.

Mais il découvrit une chevelure bleue claire assez connue quoique dissimulée sous un hoodie Evoli.

\- Ah. Shiota-kun.

\- Bonjour. Je suis venu voir ton compagnon. Sourit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Bonjour.

Il se déplaça pour le laisser rentrer.

\- Tu désires une boisson ? Questionna-t-il en fermant derrière lui.

\- Non merci. Je ne suis pas sûr de rester longtemps.

Gakushuu lui désigna la porte du jardin. Nagisa le remercia d'une petite voix, toujours perturbé par le jeune homme, et sortit dans la zone naturellement dissimulée. Il agita la main vers Karma qui bondit au sol.

\- Nagisa-kun !

\- Bonjour.

\- Comment va ? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

Il décocha un sourire à son partenaire qui contournait Nagisa pour grimper sur un poteau où il s'assit. Mine de rien, ça poussait à améliorer l'équilibre car aucun des pylône de bois n'était réellement stable.

\- Ça va. Quoique je suis un peu inquiet. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

Karma eut un petit soupir et haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Yuuji… Il m'a invité à venir manger chez son père.

\- Et ? Demanda son ami rouquin.

Il se hissa à nouveau sur le pont suspendu pour s'y laisser descendre, tête en bas. Son dernier record était d'une longue minute et demie avant que sa tête ne commence à tourner et il voulait tenir plus longtemps encore. Toujours utile au cours d'assassinat.

\- Comment tu as fait pour te présenter devant Monsieur le Proviseur ?

Sur une échelle de frayeur, le père de Yuuji, même pervers et friqué, ne pouvait rien faire contre Gakuho Asano.

\- Il n'est toujours pas venu. Dit Gakushuu. À chaque fois qu'on doit y aller, il prétexte qu'il est mort.

\- Je _suis_ mort aux yeux de la loi.

Nagisa rit gentiment. Alors, finalement, Karma avait bien peur de quelque chose s'il fuyait autant un repas. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de craindre le courroux de son partenaire qui lui assenait un regard mortel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais ? … Vous ? Osa-t-il vers le jeune Asano.

\- Travesti-toi ! Son père acceptera mieux une jeune fille ! Se moqua le rouquin.

\- Vas-y comme ça. Ton partenaire veut te présenter à son père parce qu'il t'aime, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il t'aimera toujours après.

Il frappa son amant d'un coup d'œil encore plus venimeux.

\- Merci. Dit nerveusement Nagisa.

Mais ça ne l'aidait pas plus à appréhender.

\- Laisse-le te parler de son travail. Si tu sais ce qu'il fait, n'hésite pas à apprendre quelques petites choses sur le sujet pour faire la discussion mais ne l'écrase pas avec ce que tu sais.

\- C'est comme lors d'une infiltration pour assassinat… Releva Nagisa.

\- Hormis qu'à la fin du repas, tu ne devras pas le tuer. Se moqua Karma.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur les barreaux.

\- Au fait, Kayano-san voulait qu'on te parle de la mort par explosion de ce matin.

\- Ah… Yuuji m'en a parlé oui.

Karma se laissa tomber sur le sol, se rattrapant sur les mains pour se redresser sur les pieds. Il désigna la maison et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le divan non sans avoir allumé la télévision et sa console. Gakushuu ferma la porte derrière Nagisa en soupirant et s'éclipsa pour préparer un pichet d'eau fraîche.

\- Tu veux jouer ? Demanda Karma.

Le bleu opina et s'assit à côté de lui en prenant la seconde manette. Il sourit alors que son ami préparait _Dragon Ball Budokai_.

\- Où est Protorma au fait ? Questionna Nagisa en prenant Vegeta.

\- Il essaie de tuer Koro-sensei. Il lui a demandé de l'emmener à Hawaï et comme lui, il peut tenter de le tuer pendant qu'ils volent.

\- D'accord… Dit-il en tirant nerveusement sur une couette. Il s'acharne beaucoup.

\- Il est moi. Il s'ennuie et Koro-sensei est le meilleur prof' à tuer que je connaisse. Sourit-il.

Il choisit Yamcha pour sa part et enclencha la partie.

Gakushuu revint et posa les verres et le pichet avant de prendre place de l'autre côté de Nagisa.

\- Ils ne savent pas qui a fait ce meurtre mais ils n'ont ni mentionné Blue Paralysia, ni l'Assassin des Enfers. Cependant, nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux pour l'apprendre. Kaede-san m'a dit qu'elle parlerait à Karasuma-san pour savoir si on peut avoir plus d'informations.

\- Pour les petits ? Questionna Nagisa.

Gakushuu opina mais lança un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui martelait les touches avec adresse, enchaînant les mouvements contre le personnage de son adversaire. La partie se voyait facilitée parce que le bleu s'intéressait plus à la discussion qu'au jeu.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Intervint le rouquin.

\- Koro-sensei tient à se repentir de ses crimes passés. Et de ceux dont il s'estime responsable avec toi et moi. Il pense qu'arrêter des criminels n'est pas plus mal. Il en laisse quelques-uns, des personnes capables de jugement, de refuser des missions qui soient affreuses comme Grip, Smog et Gastro.

\- Et nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vaux comme assassin. Répondit Karma en haussant les épaules.

Nagisa ne put réprimée sa moue triste puis sa grimace lorsque Vegeta se fut cruellement battre par Yamcha.

\- On va se pencher dessus de toute façon. Que ce soit avec les enfants ou Koro-sensei.

Blue Paralysia tendit la manette vers Gakushuu qui secoua la tête, presque grave.

\- Si tu veux, on te tiendra au courant. Sourit Karma.

\- Ça me plairait beaucoup. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Ajouta Nagisa en tirant le hoodie sur sa tête.

Il prit néanmoins son verre pour y boire quelques gorgées puis s'éloigna vers la porte. Son ami se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre dans l'entrée, l'accompagnant dès lors.

\- Je suis un peu inquiet pour toi. Confia Nagisa.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il en s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

\- C'est cette mésentente qu'il y a entre Asano-kun et toi. Chuchota-t-il.

\- On s'entend très bien.

Karma haussa les épaules.

\- Il a l'air un peu froid parce que tu es là. Il dissimule ses sentiments. Il est comme ça. Sourit le rouquin.

\- Tu es sûr ? Asano-kun a toujours été…

\- Revanchard, imbu de sa personne, sûr de lui mais respectueux, intelligent et très adorable ? S'amusa Karma. Je te le dis : il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Même avec moi, il est encore comme ça. Peut-être qu'il me cache encore plus de choses. Rectifia-t-il. Mais c'est normal… notre partenaire est souvent la personne qu'on aime et redoute le plus à la fois.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Nagisa.

\- Pourquoi ?

Karma rit.

\- Je pense que c'est à toi de le découvrir. Sourit-il.

Il lui ferma la porte au nez sans la moindre honte. Nagisa se recula, surpris, mais ne put réprimer un petit soupir amusé. De toutes les personnes dont il n'aurait pas voulu perdre le contact, c'était forcément Karma qui primait parmi les autres. Il attendait toutefois de pouvoir renouer avec d'autres mais ce n'était pas aussi aisé. Kayano vivait en pleine ville et s'y rendre était difficile alors que Tomohito avait des colocataires. Pour sa couverture, c'était vital de ne pas se présenter.

De plus, il redoutait encore de ramener des gens chez Yuuji. Ils changeaient encore régulièrement d'appartement au gré des soucis. Pour peur que qui que ce soit commence à douter de l'endroit où était Blue Paralysia… Il détestait ce manque de stabilité mais il avait moins à se plaindre que son partenaire. Lui, il subissait depuis le début tous les changements, toutes les missions… Il devait bien lui rendre, au moins une fois, en se présentant face à son père lors d'un simple repas.

Au pire, il resterait muet et utiliserait ses compétences d'assassins à profit pour avoir l'air du gendre parfait.

µµµ

Protorma cracha de l'eau salée et balança son corps en arrière pour faire la planche, son souffle haletant alors que son ventre se soulevait et s'abaissait frénétiquement. Il vit apparaître une énorme tête ronde et jaune alors qu'un « Gnyu hu hu hu » résonnait à son oreille.

Il attrapa alors son couteau pour le lancer dans la créature mais un tentacule l'empêcha de le faire.

\- Allons, allons. Tu as eu une belle tentative qui a échoué. Maintenant, je propose que tu viennes avec moi à Hawaï comme nous l'avions prévu. Tu peux te souvenir de cette fois où nous y avons été, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le professeur.

\- Oui, oui…

Il fut extirpé de l'eau salée par le même tentacule qui se dressait devant lui pour lui faire la leçon quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Viens.

Il le glissa entre lui et ses vêtements une nouvelle fois avant de décoller. À cette vitesse, ils eurent tôt fait d'être tout deux secs. Mais aussi d'arriver à Hawaï ou, comme dans ses souvenirs, Protorma se vit remettre une couverture rose avec des cœurs.

\- Pour toi, l'attente n'aura pas été longue ! Encouragea Koro-sensei. Six années ! C'est tellement énorme pour un Blockbuster ! Mon pauvre petit cœur n'en pouvait plus. Gémit le poulpe, déjà déguisé.

Il traîna le garçon vers le comptoir délivrant toutes les douceurs.

\- Achète-moi plein de bonbons, s'il te plaît.

\- Asano m'a dit de ne pas trop vous en acheter.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai été très gentil. J'en ai le droit à autant que je veux.

\- J'hésite entre l'embêter lui ou vous. Je n'aime pas l'idée de l'aimer un jour et je ferai bien tout pour me le mettre à dos. Mais c'est si tentant de vous ennuyer !

Il tira la langue mais se figea. Une poigne incommensurable venait de presser les os de son épaule. Il tourna la tête et se dégagea avant qu'ils ne craquent. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une chevelure blonde qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- Oh ! C'est vous. Bonjour.

\- Bien le bonjour-nu. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai plus vu.

Son regard se baissa sur le jeune roux qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Moi de même. Les choses fonctionnent bien pour vous ?

\- Oui. Je suis content d'apprendre que vous êtes toujours parmi nous-nu. Mais cet enfant ?

\- Ah ! Grip-san, je te présente Karma Junior. Dit-il en tapotant le garçon d'un tentacule.

\- Yo.

Il leva la main en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai toujours de quoi torturer sur moi.

\- C'est son petit-frère-nu ? Questionna l'homme en s'avançant vers lui.

Il posa sa main sur le crâne du rouquin qui leva son regard ocre vers lui, la joue frémissante.

\- Ouais, nos parents sont nazes en nom. Ils auraient pu m'appeler Aum, Bouddha mais « Karma Junior » c'est mieux je suppose. Railla-t-il.

\- Il a le même mordant que son frère. On croirait voir la même personne. Commenta Grip.

Il vit les lèvres du garçon se pincer d'autant plus.

\- Nous allions voir un film, venez nous joindre à vous. Proposa Koro-sensei. Va acheter les friandises, s'il te plaît.

Protorma sourit en partant vers le comptoir. L'assassin s'avança vers le poulpe lorsque l'enfant fut éloigné.

\- J'aimerais vous parler après cela, s'il vous plaît-nu.

\- Avec grand plaisir mais profitons avant tout.

L'homme répondit par un léger hochement de tête.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Pièces de puzzle

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Pièces de puzzle_

Nagisa poussa la porte de son appartement et retint un petit soupir. Il rabaissa son hoodie et lança un regard aux différentes caisses qui s'alignaient contre le mur. Elles étaient à peine faites, ce qui voulait dire que le changement d'appartement ne datait pas depuis longtemps. Puisqu'il n'en avait aucune idée, il supposait tout naturellement que c'était arrivé ce matin lorsqu'il était en mission.

\- Yuuji ?

\- Je suis dans la chambre !

Le bleu le rejoignit rapidement et le trouva à ranger des livres dans des caisses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Mesure de sécurité. Ça fait quatre mois qu'on vit ici. En plus, j'ai eu un coup de fil d'un certain « Lovro » qui voulait te parler alors…

\- Lovro est une sorte d'ami. Sourit Nagisa en s'approchant.

Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Mais je suis touché que tu prennes soin de moi comme ça.

\- De toi et de nous. Assura Yuuji en lui serrant la main. Je lui ai raccroché au nez. Dit-il en se frottant le crâne.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je le rappellerais.

\- L'assassinat s'est bien déroulé ?

\- Oui. Ton compte devrait bientôt être crédité. Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui ! Je range juste les livres.

\- Je devrais t'aider… Fit Nagisa en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Yuuji sourit et installa quelques ouvrages parmi les autres avant de s'installer à son côté pour lui ravir un baiser. Le garçon rougit légèrement et lui resserra la main alors que l'autre paume de son petit ami épousait les écailles qui altéraient la peau de son ventre.

\- Je veux bien rencontrer ton père.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Nagisa sourit en opinant.

\- Je suis extrêmement angoissé. Rit-il. Mais si tu veux que je le rencontre, je le ferai. Je suis sûr que ça ira bien.

Enfin… Pas vraiment. Parce que Yuuji lui avait raconté qu'il était plein aux as et se permettait tout et n'importe quoi, qu'il jetait son argent par les fenêtres, qu'il pelotait allégrement les femmes et qu'il avait un humour graveleux.

Il voyait déjà l'homme lui demander combien de fois par jour il le faisait avec son fils. Et il se voyait très mal répondre à cela. Surtout parce qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Yuuji. Il le sentait désireux et ce n'était pas rare que la main se fasse taquine, presque perverse. Il lui avait toujours refusé jusqu'alors. En même temps, ils étaient en couple depuis un mois environ. Ça lui semblait si rapide !

Irina lui dirait que c'était extrêmement lent et Isogai lui avait confié avoir couché avec sa petite amie au troisième rendez-vous, soit après deux semaines. Mais c'était différent…

Yuuji l'aimait depuis presque sept ans et il redoutait pourtant…

Entre autre parce qu'il était un ami avant d'être son petit ami. Aussi parce qu'il se battait lui-même avec ses propres sentiments. Il se demandait encore aujourd'hui s'il l'aimait. Il se sentait si bien en sa présence. Il aurait dû demander à Karma… Mais il lui avait dit que l'amour était aussi affreux que beau. Cette première chose l'effrayait d'ailleurs. Il se rendait toutefois compte qu'il était vraiment incapable de comprendre les choses liées à l'amour. Tout ça était horriblement nouveau pour lui.

µµµ

Protorma s'étira en sortant de la salle de cinéma, la couverture se reposant doucement sur ses épaules grâce à de doux tentacules.

\- Est-ce que ça vous a plus Grip-san ? Demanda Koro-sensei.

\- C'était très plaisant-nu. Le dénouement était bien.

\- Attendu. Ils ont refait le même switch que la dernière fois. Soupira Karma en buvant à son soda. Je préfère de loin la BD aux films.

\- Il est difficile à contenter, ce petit.

\- Non, j'ai été très content lorsque vous avez découvert que j'avais acheté des chips piquantes. Et que du piquant avait été ajouté. Rit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Le portrait craché de son frère-nu. Dit-il en essuyant sa bouche.

Elle était encore en feu.

Portorma sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Allons manger un bout. Nous avons payé les friandises, j'espère que vous payerez le repas !

Grip fit craquer ses poings alors que « Karma Junior » le dévisageait lentement. Pourtant, l'homme opina et les invita à le suivre.

\- Accompagnez-moi, j'ai trouvé un restaurant intéressant-nu.

µµµ

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant convivial qui était visiblement adapté à des plats à emporter ou manger sur le pouce. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille et ils se penchèrent sur les cartes. La commande se fit en quelques instants puis Koro-sensei tourna la tête vers l'assassin professionnel.

\- Vous vouliez me parler alors ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ignore si je peux montrer ça devant le petit-nu. Ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Il tira des photographies de sa poche et les tendit vers le poulpe. Protorma regarda le dos des clichés et finit par se pencher pour voir par-dessus un tentacule. Grip ne semblait pas très pour mais ne dit rien. Il sourit, toutefois, à la serveuse qui posa les différents verres. Le blond prit le sien pour être sûr de le garder hors de portée de ce chibi-Karma.

Protorma observa le corps étendu d'un Japonais svelte mais petit, le torse béant. En effet, les chairs étaient comme cautérisées et même recouvertes de peau. Pas une seule goutte de sang ne s'était abattue sur le sol.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Asano-chan me l'a dit : c'était dans les nouvelles de ce matin. Mais je n'avais rien pu voir. Comment avez-vous obtenu ces photos ? Questionna Koro-sensei.

\- J'ai des contacts dans la défense et dans le journalisme-nu.

\- Note cela, Karma. C'est une très bonne chose que d'avoir des contacts variés.

Le garçon sourit et opina. Un tentacule lui caressa la tête.

\- Mais je préférais te voir devenir un bureaucrate.

\- C'est ce que je ferai ! Sourit-il.

Le poulpe sourit, content que ce petit clone obtienne la chance qui avait été refusée à Karma par la force des choses.

\- J'ai parlé à Gastro et Smog dernièrement, ils ne savent rien-nu. On dirait une sorte de chirurgien surnaturel. C'est une bonne chose que je vous ai rencontré. Je tenais vraiment à vous voir-nu. Vous êtes doté de grandes capacités-nu.

\- Vous pensez que Koro-sensei pourrait avoir commis ce crime ?

Le rouquin regarda le poulpe en souriant.

\- Il a raison. Si quelqu'un pourrait faire ça, c'est vous.

L'immense sourire du garçon fit frissonner la pieuvre jaune.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Karma ! Tu sais que je suis gentil et que je suis un personnage comique ! Je ne ferai jamais ça !

\- Ça semble en effet plutôt horrible-nu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez réellement faire ou pas. J'ai toutefois contacté Lovro-nu.

La serveuse se rapprocha et ils se turent le temps qu'elle pose des plats typiques d'Hawaii comme du poulet mariné cuit au barbecue pour Grip, du riz au haché avec un œuf sur le dessus pour Protorma et du poulet katsu pour Koro-sensei. Ils avaient de la salade et des frittes pour accompagner le tout.

Ils attendirent que la jeune femme parte puis Grip reprit :

\- Il ne voit personne qui ait un profil suffisant parmi ces hommes.

\- Nous ne voyons pas non plus. Mais nous en parlerons avec nos contacts. Dit le poulpe.

Il enfourna une tranche de son plat et poussa un petit gloussement ravi.

\- C'est horrible de manger avec vous, vous ne savez pas vous tenir en société. Railla Protorma.

\- Tu es méchant. Méchant ! Je vais te bichonner !

Et il lui ébouriffa vivement les cheveux d'un tentacule ganté. Le jeune clone essaya de s'en défaire mais un autre tentacule le saisit et l'empêcha de se débattre. Le poulpe riait doucement en l'embêtant allégrement.

µµµ

Kotaro Takebayashi était penché sur des fioles diverses et variées, faisant de nombreux tests. Peut-être qu'il ferait un remède contre le cancer qui soit moins violent que la chimiothérapie ? Ou qu'il guérirait Alzeihmer. Maintenant qu'il ne travaillait plus pour Shiro, maintenant que l'entreprise Kenkou où il travaillait était détruite et qu'il devait occuper son temps, il serait peut-être la pierre angulaire d'un monde de guérison !

Koro-sensei croyait en lui et lui n'avait plus que ses rêves et ses mangas pour lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas croire en tout cela ?

Le téléphone résonna et il retira ses gants après avoir fermé correctement toutes les éprouvettes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il alla vers son GSM pour décrocher.

\- Allô ?

\- Takebayashi-kun, c'est Karasuma à l'appareil.

\- Karasuma-san ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre à la morgue de Tokyo ? Okuda-san viendra aussi mais j'aimerais l'avis de personnes comme vous sur un cas. Je peux t'envoyer une voiture si tu as plus simple.

\- Si je peux vous être utile, je le serai ! Je suis au chômage, rit-il nerveusement, je peux venir quand vous voulez.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je t'envoie quelqu'un dans une demi-heure.

\- Je serai prêt.

Tadaomi le remercia encore une fois puis raccrocha. Il partit se préparer, à la fois inquiet et ravi. Est-ce qu'il venait de se trouver un nouveau travail ? Il pourrait peut-être demandé à son ancien professeur.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Pistes, pistes et pistes

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Pistes, pistes et pistes_

\- Karma, prépare-toi pour aller à l'école.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il en se redressant dans le fauteuil.

\- Pas toi. Dit Gakushuu.

\- Je ne veux pas plus y aller. Protesta Protorma. On est rentré tard hier en plus.

Il bâilla dans sa main et s'étira. Le jeune Asano soupira et se rapprocha du Karma original qui jouait avec sa console.

\- Karma…

\- Eyh, mini-moi. Tu n'as pas hâte d'aller à l'école pour te foutre de la gueule du Proviseur ? Tu rafles les meilleures places et tu détruis tous les records des Virtuoses. Ils seront malades de voir qu'un classe E les as écrasés. En plus, tu pourras glander autant que tu veux puisque c'est le début de l'année et que tu as ma mémoire de l'époque !

Le jeune rouquin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu me connais bien.

\- Comme si j'étais toi. Dit Karma en souriant.

\- Nous partons alors ! Sourit Koro-sensei. Moi j'y vais déjà, j'ai encore du travail devant moi !

Il caressa la tête des deux Karma et du jeune Asano avant de partir par la fenêtre.

\- Je t'emmène alors ? Demanda Gakushuu.

Le jeune clone pinça les lèvres. N'était-ce pas le premier pas pour apprécier son rival et prendre le risque de tomber amoureux de lui ? Il eut un frisson d'horreur. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse embobiner.

\- Vas-y, ce sera plus rapide. Et tu ne voudrais pas que Koro-sensei vienne te chercher par la peau du cul.

Il se redressa pour voler un baiser très furtif à son partenaire. Celui-ci rajusta sa cravate, lui décocha un petit sourire et partit dans la rue pour ouvrir sa voiture. Le petit rouquin soupira, attrapa sa mallette et la jeta sur son épaule avant de sortir à son tour. Il préféra immédiatement se mettre à l'arrière pour éviter une approche trop franche.

\- Ne râle pas trop, dans trois jours, les vacances commencent.

\- Je râlerais encore plus. Je ne peux pas te tuer mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de trouver des stratégies pour te pourrir la vie. Par respect pour moi-même, je ne te pousserai pas au suicide.

\- Il faudra plus que ça. J'ai vécu dix-huit ans avec mon père. Informa Asano en démarrant.

\- N'essaie pas de me mettre au défi. Sourit le rouquin.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur et conduisit naturellement vers la boulangerie où il devait récupérer Kayano.

µµµ

Nagisa raccrocha son téléphone, retira ses gants et y fourra l'appareil. Il jeta le tout dans une poubelle et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une boîte d'allumette. Il finit par mettre la main dessus, en craqua une et mit le feu à la benne. Il se recula, observa le bûcher et s'éloigna finalement. On ne risquait pas de retrouver des empreintes comme ça. Il enfila des gants blancs à la place, passa de la queue basse à deux couettes puis se servit du free running pour bondir sur le haut de l'immeuble.

De là, il redescendit et se glissa dans la ruelle où sa cible avançait. Il se faufila dans son dos et avança naturellement. Il fit sortir une aiguille de son brassard et la glissa entre ses doigts.

L'homme se tourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

\- Bonjour mon petit. C'est un endroit dangereux par ici. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Je me suis perdu. Expliqua Nagisa. Je veux bien que vous m'aidiez.

L'inconnu lui prit gentiment la main pour l'emmener hors de la ruelle. Le garçon lui sourit et l'individu eut un sursaut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Monsieur ?

\- Une piqûre. Je me demande ce que c'est. Peut-être un moustique. Rit-il.

Nagisa sourit de toutes ses dents.

L'homme arriva à l'embouchure de la ruelle mais il se figea soudainement. Le bleu récupéra sa main doucement et s'éloigna. Il regarda l'homme s'effondrer sur le sol et se recula pour retirer ses élastiques.

Il lui sourit avec innocence et douceur.

\- Vous vous êtes mis votre famille à dos. Votre fille veut vraiment épouser son compagnon et vous êtes tellement véreux qu'elle n'a aucune honte à vous faire abattre.

\- Vous… V… V…

\- Je suis Blue Paralysia.

Il porta son doigt devant ses lèvres et lorsque le corps tomba sur le sol avec fracas, Nagisa bondit sur les murs pour se hisser au plus haut et repartir en toute sûreté. De là-haut, il regarde le cadavre et sourit légèrement. Il n'était pas tant ravi de semer la mort mais il pensait à cette jeune fille qui allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au fond et vit qu'il avait encore bien du temps devant lui. Il repartit alors en courant, sautant de toiture en toiture.

µµµ

\- Karasuma-senpaï.

L'homme se frotta l'arête du nez et se tourna vers la plantureuse blonde dont l'uniforme règlementaire sublimait les formes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus : qu'elle minaude en parlant avec lui ou que tout le monde l'observe lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi ?

En fait, il savait. Il haïssait profondément ses collègues pour ainsi se délecter des courbes de son épouse. Mais qui devait-il blâmer ? Elle était si séduisante qu'on ne pouvait leur en vouloir de seulement regarder mais d'un autre côté, ils savaient tous que c'était sa femme ! Et, par ailleurs, il lui avait bien résisté, lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Karasuma-san ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Irina. Ronronna-t-elle.

Elle sortit un dossier de son décolleté au plaisir de ses collègues avides de ce spectacle et à son propre déplaisir.

\- Une riche banquière dont la poitrine a éclaté. Son silicone a explosé sur le plafond et les murs mais, hormis ça, pas une goutte de sang sur le sol et de la peau couvre les bords de l'explosion.

\- La même personne qui a tué Mimoto Nakamura ?

\- Probablement.

\- Je demanderai à Takebayashi-kun et Okuda-chan de le vérifier. Je les y emmènerais, nous devons bientôt y aller. Ce qui me perturbe, ce sont les personnes qui meurent. Dans les deux cas, ce sont des personnes très riches et connues. Personne ne l'a remarqué, on dirait. Je veux qu'on analyse ces informations. Qui ils sont, à quoi sont-ils liés… Tout ce qui peut nous donner le moindre petit indice.

\- Oui, Karasuma-senpaï. Mais vous ne voudriez pas m'encourager à ce travail ?

\- Irina…

Elle sourit en l'entendant prononcer son nom.

\- Si tu ne t'en charges pas, je sais qu'un millier d'autres subordonnés veulent ces avancements. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une jolie fille te remplace.

La femme s'empourpra de rage. Elle tordit les lèvres et serra tant les poings que ses ongles manquèrent de s'imprimer dans ses paumes.

\- J'y vais !

Elle partit en courant ce qui tira un petit sourire, quasi microscopique, à Tadaomi. Il attrapa ensuite son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro. Il lança un regard accusateur, presque glacé, à ses collègues à l'œil trainant.

\- Allô ?

\- Chuuniban, c'est Karasuma. Je te contacte afin de savoir où tu es ?

\- À la maison. Je joue un peu à des jeux mais je vais pas tarder à m'entraîner. Annonça-t-il.

\- Parfait.

\- Pourquoi, professeur ? Vous avez des meurtres sur les bras et vous ne savez pas les régler ? Ça aurait été tellement plus facile de tout mettre sur le dos du pauuuuuvre Karma ? Railla-t-il.

\- Les techniques pourraient correspondre à l'Assassin des Enfers.

\- Le nom ?

\- Bushi Akiko, une banquière…

\- Ouais, elle est très connue. Gaku' m'en a parlé parce qu'elle a fait des saloperies. Des arnaques ou je ne sais plus trop quoi…

\- C'est ce que j'ai noté. Dit Tadaomi.

Il vérifia toutefois les données dans son ordinateur, en profitant pour jeter un œil aux informations sur Nakamura, qui n'avait rien à voir avec Rio. L'homme était un simple actionnaire mais il avait réussi à suivre le cours de la bourse d'une façon trop parfaite.

\- Tu as fait du trading, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme mes parents, oui.

\- Pourrais-tu faire des recherches pour moi ?

\- Ouais. Vous me filez combien pour ça ?

Il entendait beaucoup de sérieux dans le ton de Karma et savait que ce n'était donc pas une de ses légendaires boutades.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Une maison suffisamment grande et pas trop chère.

\- Pardon ?

\- Protorma dort sur le canapé, Koro-sensei fait des commentaires parce que les murs sont trop fins… Bon, je suspecte ce gros pervers d'en faire quand même et de se démerder pour nous espionner même dans une maison décente. Mais voilà : on veut une meilleure maison. Ou que vous nous débarrassiez de Protorma. Mais Koro-sensei l'aime bien…

\- C'est normal. Il t'apprécie beaucoup. Je ferai les recherches. Je vais te transvaser de quoi faire les tiennes. À quelle adresse je dois l'envoyer ?

\- Celle de Gaku'. Asano_Gakushuu et c'est une .jp.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Merci à vous. Railla Karma.

Tadaomi raccrocha en serrant les dents sous le couvert de ses lèvres. Il se mit immédiatement sur son ordinateur pour transférer les documents à son ancien élève. Il pourrait remonter à différents point de trading et confirmer que tout était étrange. Il pourrait également assurer le caractère de ces victimes.

Grâce à cela, ils créeraient aisément un profil type pour cet assassin.

µµµ

Protorma flâna entre les arbres, les mains dans les poches. Il était particulièrement saisi par les sentiments qui le frappaient. Par exemple, il s'arrêtait devant la piscine et voyait une myriade d'images et de souvenirs se superposer. Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était que des mémoriaux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui.

Il était Karma mais devait se faire ses propres expériences. Tout n'était que mensonge et personne ne le voyait foncièrement comme un Karma. Même Grip. Même lui, il ne le voyait que comme un « petit frère ». Pourtant, c'était quand même lui qui l'avait torturé ?

Non ?

Non.

Sa rage le bouleversa et il sentit son énergie se distordre.

Encore.

Il fallait qu'il la calme. Il expira lentement, le corps tremblant.

Il n'était pas Karma. Il avait trop de pouvoir… Il était même trop dangereux et songeait qu'il aurait dû se faire exploser comme toutes les autres créations de Shiro. Il aurait préféré cela plutôt que d'être dans un doute complet.

S'il se jetait dans la piscine et qu'il ne remontait jamais, est-ce qu'il mourrait ?

Il évacua tout de même sa colère en jetant un énorme rocher dans l'eau, la respiration haletante.

µµµ

Tadaomi prenait des notes tout comme sa subordonnée direct. Le premier corps avait été soigneusement observé et c'était maintenant le tour du second. Comme l'avait dit Irina, le spectacle était particulièrement saisissant à cause du botox et du silicone qui parcheminait les murs, le plafond et le sol, bien sûr. Sinon, c'était exactement la même chose que l'autre homme.

\- Après de nombreuses analyses, nous avons déterminés qu'il y avait des traces d'un autre corps.

\- Pas d'ADN ? Supposa l'homme vers Manami.

Ce serait trop simple.

\- Non. Mais nous avons trouvé mieux que ça. Sourit Kotaro. Ce sont des particules de kaons.

\- C'est avec ces particules précisément que le clone de Karma a été fabriqué. D'ailleurs, nous pensions que Koro-sensei était un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Avec des particules de kaons, il peut passer de la matière à l'antimatière et pourrait avoir les mêmes compétences que lui.

\- En moins fortes. Dit la jeune fille.

\- Ou en plus… Enchaîna son camarade.

\- Je vois. Merci pour votre aide. Dit Tadaomi.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Confrontation

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Confrontation_

\- Professeur !

Bunny Tetsuya leva la main, faisant danser sa chevelure décolorée où germaient les repousses. Gakushuu tourna la tête vers elle ce qui fallut à la demoiselle un regard glacé de Oikawa Natsu, une camarade de classe pas secrètement du tout amoureuse de son professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tetsuya-chan ?

Il n'allait pas encore lui rappeler la leçon ? Il l'avait déjà aidée au moins une dizaine de fois dessus et elle ne la comprenait toujours pas. Dans la classe E, sa patience était souvent mise à rude épreuve. Il se répétait inlassablement que c'était pour se venger de son père…

\- Il y a plein de voitures. Dit-elle en désignant la fenêtre.

\- J'aimerais que tu te concentres sur mes cours au lieu de regarder ailleurs. Ce n'est pas bien étonnant que tu ne saches jamais ce que nous faisons.

Natsu ricana.

\- Mais le bruit m'a alerté… Bougonna-t-elle.

Le jeune professeur lui lança un regard désapprobateur en s'avançant. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Continuons la dictée.

Il reprit le court de sa lecture en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Il vit un homme fortement reconnaissable sortir avec trois de ses collègues, ou subordonnés, puis ils s'avancèrent vers la petite école.

Il continuait de dicter à ses élèves alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Tant et si bien qu'il venait de finir un paragraphe lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

Tadaomi Karasuma s'inclina respectueusement devant Gakushuu.

\- Bonjour. J'espère que nous n'interrompons pas un cours trop important.

\- Une simple dictée mais elle était chiante.

\- Akabane-kun ! Réprimanda Gakushuu. Un tel comportement ne sera pas permis dans ma classe. Je te donne deux fois plus de devoirs en japonais, anglais et espagnol.

Il se tourna vers Tadaomi alors que les autres élèves ricanaient.

\- Que désirez-vous ?

\- Il s'agit d'une affaire d'assassinat.

Les élèves regardèrent vers l'homme avec excitation. Depuis qu'on leur avait informé que Blue Paralysia n'était plus leur cible principale, ils en attendaient une nouvelle pour se motiver. Ils ne doutaient pas qu'après les grandes vacances, on leur donnerait une cible satisfaisante, si ce n'était maintenant.

Tadaomi se pencha vers Gakushuu pour parler à voix basse.

\- Les informations laissent à penser que c'est une créature créée par Yanagisawa Kotaro, celles que nous avons détruites. Hormis une…

\- Akabane-kun. Appela le jeune Asano.

Il lui fit signe et désigna l'extérieur.

\- Shiki-chan, continue la lecture.

Il tendit son livre à la jeune fille au brassard de délégué et elle se leva pour poursuivre la dictée. Protorma, pour sa part, rejoignit son professeur et sortit de la salle. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas jusqu'à sortir de l'établissement.

\- Akabane, nous sommes là pour t'arrêter pour le meurtre de Mimoto Nakamura et Bushi Akiko.

\- Pardon ? Fit le rouquin.

\- Il a été prouvé que seule une créature de ton genre pouvait l'avoir fait et tu es la dernière.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui les ais commis. Intervint Asano.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas quitté une seule seconde de la journée ? Ce matin en particulier ?

\- Il a séché les cours. Mais je crois en son honnêteté. Il n'a aucune raison de tuer qui ce soit. Surtout s'ils ne sont pas des professeurs.

Tadaomi haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous croyez beaucoup en lui.

\- C'est Karma.

Protorma écarquilla les yeux en fixant son rival.

\- Nous avons regardé le profil de ce Nakamura avec Karma, l'autre, et il n'aurait pas tué quelqu'un comme lui. Il a ses préférences et vous le savez. Karma n'est pas un menteur, au contraire.

\- Vous oubliez Asano-kun qu'il ne s'agit pas de Karma.

Les dents du jeune homme se serrèrent de rage.

\- Je le supporte depuis trois ans. Je vous dis que ce garçon est Karma, paix à notre âme. Et pour vous qui ne l'avez connu que dans le cadre de sa dernière année de Collège, ça devrait être beaucoup plus limpide ! Regardez cet enfant et dites-moi que ce n'est pas Karma.

\- Ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir commis ces actes. Répondit Tadaomi.

Mais il observa l'enfant. Cette expression presque détachée alors que ses yeux brûlaient de rage, ces poings serrés dans son pantalon… Bien sûr qu'il pouvait se figurer le vrai Karma à l'époque où il lui enseignait.

\- Et que proposes-tu en ce cas, Asano-kun ?

L'intéressé serra encore les dents et deux tentacules se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Nous surveillerons Karma si ça peut vous rassurer Karasuma-san. Sourit Koro-sensei. Nous vous demandons seulement de chercher d'autres coupables potentiels.

\- Vous avez détruit le bâtiment Kenkou, n'est-ce pas, face de poulpe ?

\- Oui. Mais certains étaient presque finis. Rien n'empêche que certains soient déjà partis où aient simplement survécus. J'ai confiance en lui, Asano-chan a confiance en lui et notre Karma a confiance en lui.

\- Il serait pourtant le premier à ne pas le faire. Se moqua Protorma.

Tadaomi le dévisagea.

\- Je veux bien m'en remettre à vous. Tant que je n'ai pas la preuve que c'est lui.

\- Bien. Maintenant, voulez-vous bien partir ? Nous ne voudrions pas que votre intervention gêne trop les cours.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Occupez-vous bien de cet enfant.

Un tentacule se posa sur la tête du garçon qu'il caressa doucement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est entre de bons tentacules.

\- Merci.

L'homme s'inclina puis partit avec les autres agents.

Protorma se tourna vers Gakushuu.

\- Merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu me défendrais.

\- Je serais un professeur exécrable si ce n'était pas le cas. Ne crois tout de même pas qu'il faut te contenter de suivre les traces de Karma. Tu as d'autres possibilités que lui et je te pousse activement à les utiliser.

Le jeune rouquin se mordit la lèvre inférieure très discrètement. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il aimerait quelqu'un comme lui. Il était de glace, sévère et un véritable idiot narcissique mais lorsque ces murs tombaient, il paraissait un pilier stable. Et Koro-sensei leur avait bien trouvé que c'était ce dont Karma Akabane avait besoin.

\- Je peux devenir strip-teaser ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux faire et que tu le fais dans des conditions correctes, amuse-toi.

Protorma soupira. Il poussa la porte de la classe et remarqua des regards de merlan frits rivés vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil et passa entre les tables en les ignorant pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

Gakushuu récupéra son cahier de texte auprès de Yuna et reprit la lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée. Il passa entre les tables, vérifiant où ils en étaient. Bien sûr, Protorma avait toute une part manquante et en profitait donc pour s'étirer et compter les lattes du plafond. Le professeur lui lança un regard désapprobateur, lui prit son cahier de japonais et lui ouvrit sous les yeux. Qu'il lise au moins un peu s'il ne pouvait se rejeter dans la dictée.

 ** _Quelques jours plus tard_**

La soirée était fraîche et les lampadaires illuminaient doucement les rues noires. Certaines jeunes filles marchaient pourtant rapidement, fuyant les ruelles en redoutant des criminels. Mais, parmi elles, un couple ne redoutait rien, marchant tranquillement.

Presque tranquillement.

Son pas était presque nerveux quand on y prêtait attention. Mais sa silhouette était étroitement enlacée à celle de son partenaire plus grande d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre.

Au moins, ils quittaient les quartiers effrayant pour en retrouver des plus plaisants avec ces immenses villas aux jardins divins qui s'érigeaient comme des champignons. Toutes se battaient pour être la plus belle.

\- C'est ici. Dit finalement le grand. Comment je dis que tu t'appelles ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé. Rit nerveusement son escorte. Shiota Nagisa, ça va.

Yuuji lui sourit et sonna à l'interphone sur le côté de l'immense portail noir.

Des grésillements retentirent bientôt suivit par une voix masculine.

\- Demeure Norita, qui est-ce ?

\- Bonjour, Ayumi. C'est Yuuji. Papa m'a invité à venir avec la personne que j'aime.

Nagisa se sentit immédiatement rougir. « La personne que j'aime ». Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà dit, bien sûr il le savait. Mais il n'était toujours pas habitué à l' _entendre_ surtout lorsqu'il le signifiait à d'autres personnes qu'à lui. Il trouvait ça adorable mais tellement, tellement gênant. Il se resserra pourtant contre Yuuji lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux.

Ils avancèrent le long d'une allée recouverte de gravier blanc attrapant un éclat orangé le tout bordé par de sublimes fleurs comme on en voyait davantage dans les films qu'ici, sous ses yeux épatés. Il se rappelait alors que le père de Yuuji était effroyablement riche. Il devait pouvoir se payer une vingtaine de jardinier rien que pour créer un tel paradis qu'il n'avait pas besoin de débourser plus d'argent pour séduire une femme.

Le jeune homme sourit à son partenaire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'immense porte au-dessus d'un perron souligné de haies parfaitement taillées. Une femme, probablement la dénommée Ayumi, leur ouvrit immédiatement, comme si elle les avait guettés, et s'inclina bien bas devant Yuuji.

\- Norita-bocchan, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Votre père vous attends dans le salon pour l'apéritif, qu'est-ce que vous plairait ?

\- Que veux-tu, Nagisa ?

\- Juste du jus de pomme.

\- Et du whisky pour moi. Sourit Yuuji.

La femme s'inclina encore puis partit rapidement pour préparer tout cela. Le jeune homme emmena alors son compagnon dans l'immense salon constitué de nombreux sofa tous plus cher les uns que les autres, avec une immense télévision, des tableaux on ne peut plus cher ainsi que quelques sculptures.

\- Ah ! Yuuji !

Son père, se levant du divan, s'avança en souriant. Nagisa leva la tête pour voir cet homme de grande stature, bien sur lui et plutôt élégant. Il respirait toutefois l'argent et, à voir son regard, le bleu se rappela tout ce que son compagnon lui avait dit. Les abus, les mains aux fesses, l'air de croire qu'il pouvait tout faire.

\- Bonjour, papa. Je te présente Nagisa.

Le père observa le garçon de la tête aux pieds. Que ce soit le débardeur rouge avec des motifs bruns qui faisait à la fois chic et décontracté qu'il avait préparé au bout de plusieurs heures ou le pantalon en cuir et des bottes.

\- Eh bien ! C'est une jolie demoiselle même si elle est plate.

\- Nagisa est un garçon…

\- Ce pantalon, ces petites couettes, ce visage, ce prénom. C'est forcément une jeune fille !

\- Mais non, Monsieur… Commença Nagisa.

\- Cette jolie voix de fille ! Sourit l'homme en lui mettant la main aux fesses.

Le garçon eut un sursaut et se recula vivement. Il sentait ses dents s'étendre et chercha à se calmer. Qu'on le traite de fille, passe encore, mais qu'on lui mette la main aux fesses, qu'on fasse ça juste devant son petit ami.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers son compagnon qui avait l'air gêné, un brin furieux, mais désemparé.

\- Je suis un garçon. Votre fils m'aime pour ce que je suis. Dit Nagisa en se rapprochant de Yuuji.

Celui-ci en profita pour l'enlacer tendrement et sourire aussi franchement qu'il pouvait à son père. L'homme haussa un sourcil et s'avança vers lui. Le jeune assassin vit cette main se lever et se sentit d'emblée énervé. Ses dents en devenaient douloureuses.

Il devait se calmer. Penser aux bons moments.

\- Tu devrais soulever ton t-shirt pour me montrer ça ! Rit l'homme.

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux et songea aux plaques sur son ventre. Hors de question de prendre le risque qu'il voit cela. Surtout pas un individu dans son genre qui riait grassement en regardant son torse.

\- Papa. Je croyais aussi que c'était une fille au début mais c'est un garçon. S'il te plaît.

Ayumi arriva avec un plateau et donna les verres aux différentes personnes. Ça ne manqua pas et l'homme rit sournoisement en voyant du jus de pomme dans la main de Nagisa.

\- Allons. Il ne faut pas se retenir. Buvez autant que vous le voulez.

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

\- Nagisa est quelqu'un de très bien. Sourit fièrement son compagnon.

La domestique posa quelques bretzels, cacahuètes, carrés de fromages et même des toasts ou bouchées qui avaient dû prendre des heures à faire. L'homme les invita à s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à boire et manger en discutant.

Nagisa était extrêmement tendu. Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la situation. Entre les regards insistant de l'homme et les blagues graveleuses, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Par contre, il était peu surpris que son petit ami soit comme il était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Avec un père comme lui, ce n'était pas facile de se démarquer en étant simplement naturel.

Au fil des discussions, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où ils dégustèrent une salade César. Si la cuisine était excellente, Nagisa était gêné des histoires de l'homme. Même s'il avait envie, il n'arriverait pas à agir envers lui comme s'il était une cible. Parce que, s'il le faisait, ça se terminerait forcément par un assassinat.

\- Et alors, je lui pelotais ouvertement le cul quand son mari est arrivé. Il pensait que je couchais avec elle et ils se sont disputés. Résultat des courses, ils ont finis par rompre. Je pensais qu'elle accepterait qu'on le fasse mais non. C'est dommage. Elle a divorcé pour ça ! Rit-il. Ayumi ! Encore de la salade ! Tu en veux aussi Nagisa ? Et du jus de pomme ?

Le bleu serrait les dents, essayant d'empêcher ses crochets de jaillir. Il força un sourire et hocha gentiment la tête. Il remercia la femme à voix basse lorsqu'elle les resservit.

\- Mais garder de la place pour le plat de résistance. J'ai fait préparer un poulet, du riz aux crevettes et une salade de fruit. Ce n'est pas très raffiné. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

\- C'est… euh… parfait mais… Je suis végétarien… Je ne prendrais pas de poulet.

\- Et les crevettes ?

\- Je mange des fruits de mers.

\- Nagisa adore les sushis. Sourit Yuuji.

Le garçon opina en souriant légèrement. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas rare qu'ils se contentent de manger cela le soir après qu'ils en aient commandés.

\- Et ensuite, pour le dessert, reprit l'homme d'un air renfrogné, j'ai fait préparer du tiramisu.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- En parlant de dessert…

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Vous avez déjà couché ? Elle suce ?

Nagisa manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salade alors que Yuuji fixait sa fourchette en bafouillant.

\- Je… suis un garçon.

\- Être végétarienne, c'est quelque chose de féminin. J'espère que manger des bébés Humains ne te gêne pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Nagisa essayait d'articuler alors que la douleur dans sa bouche était plus que claire.

C'est alors que le téléphone de Yuuji sonna, telle une libération. Il décrocha immédiatement en lançant un sourire d'excuse à son père.

\- Allô ?

Il conversa quelques instants avant de tendre le téléphone à son compagnon qui l'attrapa pour y répondre.

\- C'est toi qui a son téléphone ? Bien. Tu t'assures qu'elle ne te trompe pas.

\- O… Ouais… Fit Yuuji.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, c'est urgent. Excusez-moi. Dit Nagisa en se levant. Je vous dirais bien que c'était une très agréable soirée mais mon professeur préféré m'a appris à ne pas mentir.

\- Nagisa, tu as besoin que je te conduise ?

\- Tu veux venir ?

Il hocha la tête.

Nagisa lui répondit alors par un sourire.

\- Passe une bonne soirée papa. Je suis content que tu aies pu rencontrer l' _homme_ que j'aime.

Il se détourna et partit rapidement avec son compagnon alors que le père restait bouche-bée.


	7. Chapitre 5 : L'ombre de la nuit

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : L'ombre de la nuit_

Nagisa appréciait de se déplacer dans la ville malgré la nuit. Toutes ses cibles étaient éclairées par les lampadaires et il pouvait profiter de la fraicheur du soir. Il pouvait effacer toute cette affreuse nuit, faire le vide et se rappeler ce que c'était l'assassinat.

Quel monde horrible.

Moyennement, il avait une demande par semaine. Ce n'était pas toujours des meurtres pur et dur mais souvent. Heureusement, il n'avait pas tendance à tous les accepter. Mais là encore, c'était ce genre d'affaire qu'il prenait avec joie. Un homme acariâtre avait renvoyé une mère de cinq enfants et, n'ayant trouvé aucun travail, elle s'était retrouvée à la rue. Dix ans plus tard, son aîné tentait de le payer avec un salaire de placeur de cinéma. Ce n'était pas beaucoup de yens mais ça suffisait amplement à Nagisa.

Il ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent.

Surtout qu'ils en avaient bien assez avec Yuuji.

Il vit l'homme, donnant un coup de pied à un chien qui le gênait. Il n'avait aucune arme sur lui, venant directement de chez le père de son compagnon… Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir travailler. Toute sa rage de la soirée se condensa et libéra ses crocs. Il sentit le goût âcre de son venin dans la gorge mais savait que ce ne serait plus très long.

µµµ

Yuuji essayait de voir où était Nagisa mais c'était impossible dans cette noirceur. Et lui, il s'en sortait aisément. Il était quelquefois jaloux des capacités de son compagnon qu'il aimait si tendrement…

Il ne remarqua pas la personne qui arriva par derrière et ouvrit sa portière.

µµµ

Nagisa se laissa glisser le long de l'immeuble n'hésitant pas à utiliser les canalisations pour descendre. Il atterrit sur un balcon à quelques mètres du vieil homme. Ses mains étaient rouges mais son souffle restait calme. Il afficha un léger sourire, confiant, et s'approcha de sa cible. Il se hissa sur le balcon de la maison d'à côté, se glissant derrière des poubelles, trottinant franchement en suivant l'homme qui allait jeter ses sacs remplis de détritus.

Il n'était plus très loin. Un seul bond efficace et un sprint serait largement suffisant pour lui porter le coup fatale. Il se prépara mais se figea. Sa proie venait de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus. Se penchant un peu, il vit du sang s'écouler sous le corps à la lueur des lampadaires.

Sa gorge se serra et ses membres tremblèrent.

Il chercha rapidement autour de lui. Où était le tireur ? Qui était le tireur ?

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se tourna vivement, bondissant en arrière pour armer une attaque judicieuse. Un coup de poing le fit vivement reculer et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'où le sang s'écoula à cause des crochets effilés. L'autre se tenait dans l'ombre et son cœur battait vivement dans sa poitrine. Irina lui avait parlé des assassins qui tuaient d'autre assassin et, de ce qu'il savait, ça faisait partie des proies préférées de Karma quoiqu'il liquide ceux qui tuaient pour le plaisir ou pour presque rien. Le voyait-on de la sorte ? Était-ce éliminé un rival ?

D'un seul coup, il pouvait mettre fin à sa vie mais il fallait qu'il le fasse vite et bien. Hors l'autre tenait la distance avec lui.

\- Si tu me sautes dessus, ça a plutôt intérêt à être pour me faire un câlin.

\- Karma-kun. Soupira Nagisa.

Il repoussa le fusil qui était entre eux et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as tué ma cible, tu sais ?

\- Tu peux prendre le fric, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Mais je n'ai pas résisté. Se moqua-t-il. Tu étais gelé d'effroi, c'est marrant.

\- Idiot.

Nagisa se recula légèrement et sourit avant d'effleurer sa bouche.

\- Ah… J'ai encore mes crocs de sortis… Je ne sais pas comment les rétracter. Yuuji devrait pouvoir le faire.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Karma posa son arme et passa ses pouces sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de les passer sur le dessus de ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il fit des ronds lents juste au-dessus des crocs. À la grande surprise de Nagisa, ses dents se rétractèrent. Il toussa légèrement, surpris et sourit faiblement.

\- Merci. C'est quoi ça ?

\- En massant la racine, ces ajouts se rétractent. C'est ce qui marche avec Gaku' même si son père préfère la méthode dure.

Nagisa eut une grimace désolée.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je viens te chercher. Viens. On résumera tout là-bas.

\- Là-bas ? Ah ! Je suis avec Yuu…

\- Je sais.

Karma lui fit signe et bondit en bas du balcon. Son ami le rejoignit et le suivit en trottinant, non sans jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir le cadavre continuer de se vider de son sang.

Ils contournèrent le pâté d'immeubles et arrivèrent près de la voiture de Yuuji. Il en était sorti et discutait avec quelqu'un.

\- Asano-kun ?

\- Pas «-kun ». Pas « Asano-kun ». Sinon, il va être hyper vénère. Asano-san, Asano, Gakushuu-san, Gakushuu-kun, Gaku-chou si tu veux ! Enfin… Non. Il termine d'accueillir tout le monde. Koro-sensei rassemble ceux qui sont un peu loin. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Nagisa eut un faible sourire en reconnaissant Sakakibara Ren. Il connaissait un peu son genre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le repas d'un peu plus tôt. Il en parlerait peut-être avec Karma qui se moquerait généreusement de lui mais serait sans conteste de son côté à le soutenir lorsqu'il le faudrait.

\- Bonjour, Sakakibara-san.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-il.

Yuuji abandonna sa discussion pour rejoindre son compagnon qui lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres en souriant. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsque le bras de son partenaire s'enroula autour de sa taille.

\- On y va, les amoureux ? Demanda Karma, souriant.

\- Arrête ! Souffla Nagisa.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas ton chéri ? Railla son ami.

Le jeune homme resserra le bleu contre lui, embrassant même sa tempe avec cette douceur franche qu'il semblait ne pas posséder. Sans doute un peu à cause de son air benêt.

\- Quelle voiture on prend ? Questionna Blue Paralysia. Vous en avez une ?

\- Ouaip. J'ai pas emmené Sakakibara pour faire joli. Surtout que buarf…

\- Tu n'as pas de permis de conduire ? Demanda Yuuji en ramenant son compagnon vers la voiture.

\- Je ne sais pas si Nagisa-kun se l'est permis mais moi je suis mort aux yeux du Monde.

\- Ç… Ça veut dire « non ». Fit timidement le bleu.

\- Sakakibara, ramène-moi. Sourit-il en allant vers l'homme.

\- Bien. Fit ce dernier, peu emballé.

Visiblement, seule son amitié pour Gakushuu le faisait supporter le rouquin.

\- Suivez ma voiture, je ferai attention à ne pas vous semer. Dit-il.

\- Merci.

Yuuji ouvrit la portière à son compagnon qui se glissa à la place du mort et s'attacha avec soin. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Ren et Karma rentrer dans l'autre véhicule. Il soupira doucement et s'appuya contre le dossier.

\- C'était une journée riche en émotion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser pour mon père… Son comportement n'était pas adéquat.

\- Je te pardonnerais si tu m'offres des sushis !

Son petit ami rit et se pencha sur lui pour lui ravir un baiser.

\- Alors, je me ferai pardonner.

Nagisa lui sourit et lui mit la main sur la cuisse alors qu'il démarrait pour suivre la voiture de Ren.

\- Mais je ne t'en veux vraiment pas. C'était pénible… Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Sourit-il.

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir.

\- C'était important pour toi.

\- Tu es tout simplement génial. Sourit Yuuji. Alors…. On ne va pas chez Ren ? Je connais sa maison…

\- Je suppose qu'on va chez Karma.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu'il y aurait seulement assez de place pour tout le monde ?

µµµ

Kotaro raccrocha de son coup de fil avec Tadaomi. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne réussissant qu'à les rendre plus gras. Il essuya sa main dans les plis de son pantalon et ajusta ses lunettes.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Néanmoins, son immense sourire disparut lorsqu'il découvrit Gakushuu dans l'encadrement. D'autant plus qu'il fut accueilli par un long soupir énervé.

\- Bonsoir… J'ai reçu le mail de Koro-sensei.

\- Entre. Répondit le rouquin sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se déplaça pour le laisser s'infiltrer dans la maison. Il sentit un regard mortel dans son dos et retint un frisson alors qu'il s'approchait de Yuma. Lequel rangeait des cahiers en lui souriant. Il agita la main et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Bonsoir, Isogai. Comment te portes-tu ?

\- Bien ! Je viens d'éviter un cours magistral en visitant les supermarchés américains. Rit-il.

\- Je peux encore t'y emmener ! Protesta Koro-sensei en se précipitant vers lui.

\- J'ai tout compris. Assura Yuma en levant les mains. Et comment vas-tu Takebayashi ?

\- J'allais bien jusqu'à…

\- Si ça te dérange, tu peux quitter cette maison. Grinça Gakushuu.

Ce qui lui valut des tentacules sur les épaules pour le masser.

\- Calme-toi, Asano-chan. Nous sommes tous amis ici !

L'intéressé grimaça alors que Yukiko venait saluer Kotaro avec Ryuunosuke et Rinka sans oublier Protorma, bien sûr. Restait Itona, plongé dans son travail, ne les voyant même pas. Ils discutèrent joyeusement alors que Gakushuu se tenait volontairement à l'écart. Ils n'étaient pas trop pour l'instant et ce ne serait probablement pas le cas ce soir. Encore heureux. Même si l'espace devenait étriqué et qu'il savait que son partenaire devait revenir avec au moins deux personnes.

Ainsi, dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il s'éloigna de celle donnant sur le jardin pour se rapprocher de l'entrée. Il sourit à peine lorsque Ren se glissa dans la maison et vint lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai ramené le petit Shiota comme tu l'as demandé.

\- Merci.

Il désigna Yukiko qui riait avec Isogai. L'homme lui mit une main sur l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres, et rejoignit sa femme. Gakushuu eut un léger soupir lorsque Karma rentra à son tour. L'assassin lui décocha un sourire et lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres. Assez long pour l'embêter puisqu'ils étaient en public mais pas assez pour vraiment le déranger.

\- Tu en tires une tête. Se moqua le roux en lui levant les lèvres comme Koro-sensei l'aurait fait.

Son compagnon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et désigna Kotaro. Karma eut un petit soupir amusé et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je suis là idiot.

\- Merci…

L'assassin lui prit la main et le tira légèrement en arrière pour qu'elles soient cachées dans son dos puis il sourit à Nagisa qui rentrait avec Yuuji. La porte fut fermée par un tentacule.

\- Nous sommes tous là alors ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez tous répondu présent.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là exactement ? Questionna Kotaro.

Karma serra les dents lorsque son poignet fut brusquement comprimé.

\- Karasuma-san pense que notre jeune Karma est le coupable des récents meurtres, ceux dit du « trou d'explosion mystérieux ». Mais nous savons que non ! Et notre mission est de trouver les preuves pour le protéger ! Lança Koro-sensei avec motivation.

\- Que doit-on faire ? Questionna Yuma.

\- Karasuma-sensei avance que ça ne peut être que moi car on a retrouvé des particules de kéons. Logiquement, il faudrait s'assurer qu'il reste de la matière première. Que je ne suis pas le seul à en posséder et que je ne suis pas le seul à être un coupable potentiel.

\- C'est ce qu'on avait pensé. Expliqua le poulpe. Mais tout ce qu'il reste de l'entreprise Kenkou, ce sont des gravats qu'on évacue. Et très lentement ! C'est tellement dangereux ! Soupira-t-il.

\- Vous devriez tout déblayer si ça vous dérange. Lâcha Protorma.

\- Tu parles. Il se la ramène toujours mais il serait bien embêté si on lui demandait vraiment de déblayer. Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que ce poulpe n'a toujours rien fait ? Il fait le beau mais il est ridicule !

\- Karma !

\- Quoiiiiii ? Minauda-t-il.

Koro-sensei frappa deux tentacules ensemble.

\- Bien ! Qui veut bien aller voir ? C'est dangereux mais j'ai confiance en vous.

\- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même ? Questionna Rinka.

\- J'y ai songé ! Mais notre jeune Karma dit que sa matière à l'état brut pourrait se fusionner à mon antimatière puisqu'à l'état liquide, ou semi-liquide, elle est encore instable.

\- En fait, même être à ses côtés peut être dangereux pour moi. De son antimatière à mes kéons, je ne sais pas ce qui gagnerait. Expliqua Protorma.

\- Pour être sûr de ne rien corrompre, j'aimerais que vous vous en occupiez vous-même. Dit la créature jaune.

\- Bien sûr ! Takebayashi-kun peut accompagner l'un de nous. Voire plusieurs d'entre nous. Proposa Nagisa.

Kotaro baissa la tête. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour se permettre ce genre de frasques tout seul. Il fallait qu'il se fasse assister et il ne doutait pas que ce serait plusieurs personnes qui seraient nécessaire.

\- Qui voudrait venir ?

Karma commença à lever la main qu'il avait entremêlée à celle de son amant.

\- Fait ça et je te tue. Siffla ce dernier.

Le rouquin le fixa, un sourire fourbe aux lèvres.

\- On demandera à Okuda-san de venir. Proposa Yukiko. Mais je pense que Nagisa ou Karma devait y aller avec, au moins.

\- Je demanderais aux autres ce qu'ils pensent. C'est un endroit dangereux alors Kimura pourrait être une excellente aide. Proposa Ryuunosuke.

\- Très bonne idée. Sourit Koro-sensei. Qui d'autre ?

\- Je pense que Asano pourrait y aller avec. En tant que leader.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Isogai, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu pourras gérer tout le monde, non ? En plus, tu es assez charismatique si Kimura a besoin d'une aide.

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres et avisa Kotaro qui regardait le sol avec gêne.

\- Alors je viens. Dit Karma.

Asano tourna la tête vers lui et afficha un léger sourire en opinant.

\- C'est votre équipe ? Takebayashi-kun, Okuda-chan, Kimura-kun, Asano-chan et Karma-kun ? Demanda Koro-sensei en posant ses tentacules sur les petits.

Rinka jeta un coup d'œil à son amant puis s'avança et prit l'un des bras jaunes dans sa main.

\- J'accompagne. Au cas où il faudrait une tireuse.

\- Mais nous n'avons personne en infiltration. Releva Nagisa.

\- J'ai quelqu'un pour ça. Certifia le professeur. Je vous l'enverrai dès demain !

\- On lance le plan demain ? Demanda Gakushuu.

Le poulpe opina vivement.

\- Il faut que j'y travaille cette nuit en ce cas. Dit le fils du Proviseur.

Il récupéra sa main et partit dans sa chambre. Yukiko et Nagisa interrogeaient Koro-sensei pour savoir qui serait cette aide bénie, Itona continuait de travailler dans son coin et Kotaro se rapprocha de la porte, parlant avec Yuma.

\- Ton idée n'était pas mauvaise mais je suis persuadé qu'il veut me détruire. Et toi ?

\- Il m'aime bien, je crois. Il me donne des cours pour rattraper mon retard en droit, gestion et tout ça. Mes notes ont augmentés et je m'en sors mieux.

\- C'est sympathique pour toi. J'aurais juré qu'il te haïrait plus que tout.

\- Vous l'avez tous les deux humiliés devant son père et il aura toujours de la rancœur contre vous à ce sujet. Intervint Karma. Mais Isogai a reconnu ses capacités, il apprécie ça… Il est orgueilleux mon Gaku'. Par contre, Takebayashi, de ce qu'il m'a dit, tu l'as jugé. Tu l'as même pris de haut et tu avais à redire sur ce qu'il était… Il te haïra toute sa vie pour ça.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules en affichant un léger sourire.

\- En plus tu l'appelles Asano-kun. Mais ne t'inquiète pas…

Il partit vers les chambres, récupérant une brique de lait au raisin en passant.

\- Je serai là pour te protéger. Lança-t-il en tirant la langue.

Il se glissa dans sa chambre alors que Koro-sensei riait avec ses élèves, ses tentacules les enroulant chaudement. Dire que, demain, ils partiraient en mission sans savoir ce qui adviendrait, si c'était les derniers jours de Protorma, si avoir cet ADN le sauverait vraiment…

En plus, Justice ne pourrait peut-être pas les assister et qu'en était-il de l'aide choisi par Koro-sensei ?

Soit, beaucoup d'incertitude.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Le bâtiment

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

 _Chapitre 6 : Le bâtiment_

Kotaro ajustait nerveusement ses lunettes en faisant les cent pas devant le bâtiment en ruine. Mais pas exactement en ruine non plus. Il savait comment il devait faire pour ne pas alerter tout le monde. Ici, c'était bien ce qu'il devait faire…

Il avait donc un livre en main et regardait souvent son poignet. Lorsqu'on l'arrêtait pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, il répondait inlassablement de la même façon : « J'attends ma petite amie, j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas posé un lapin ». Les quelques rires qui se répercutaient lorsque les gens s'éloignaient lui prouvait que beaucoup ne croyait pas son excuse.

Peut-être parce qu'il manquait de conviction, ignorant qui arriverait quand ? Si la mission échouait par sa faute, il n'ignorait pas que Gakushuu le lui ferait regretter. Il essayait donc d'être on ne peut plus crédible et il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il songea à Irina qui lui reprocherait cela. Il aurait dû prendre bien plus garde à ses cours…

\- Kotaro-chaaaan ! Lança une voix joyeuse et pulpeuse.

Il leva les yeux, surpris. Elle lui était familière, non ?

Il sentit des bras autour de son cou, une poitrine contre son nez et manqua de s'effondrer sous le poids. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva les yeux et découvrit quelques mèches blondes.

\- Bi…

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

Elle roucoula.

\- Eh oui ! Voilà mon contact pour vous aider à vous infiltrer ! Irina-sensei !

\- Dégagez. Soupira la voix d'Asano.

Le tout dans l'oreillette que portait Takebayashi. Il s'éloigna, habitué à cette poitrine ample qui faisait bien moins d'effet lorsqu'on y était régulièrement étouffé. Par contre, il ne put empêcher un petit coup d'œil vers ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui plus tôt. L'un d'eux bouillonnait d'ailleurs de rage.

\- Kimura-kun n'a pas pu se déplacer, il a cours. Soupira tristement Koro-sensei.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit mais vous le sauriez si vous n'aviez pas été vous chercher un moka en Italie.

\- Mais je t'en ai ramené un. Incita-t-il.

Takebayashi eut bien du mal à ne pas rire. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qu'ils devaient maintenant faire…

\- Chéri ! C'est vrai que tu travaillais là ? Sourit Irina en désignant le bâtiment.

\- Oui.

\- J'aimerais aller voir !

Elle sourit en se serrant contre lui.

Kotaro observa les alentours, réfléchissant quant au plan de Gakushuu. Il redoutait tellement ce que son leader pourrait bien faire s'il échouait. Ils devaient grimper dans ses ruines mais…

Il entendit un gémissement. Les cris d'Irina avaient jusqu'alors attirer les regards de ceux qui n'avaient pas été conquis par sa beauté brute. Mais, maintenant, ils avaient tous l'air inquiet de la voir se tordre de douleur, la main sur le ventre en gémissant.

\- Je dois m'asseoir. Couina-t-elle.

Le jeune otaku l'emmena immédiatement vers un banc et l'aida à prendre place, inquiet. Son visage était tellement tordu de douleur qu'elle en perdait sa beauté. Son ancien élève ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pu attrayante par ailleurs.

La russe se pencha et vomit.

La stupeur frappa Takebayashi. Il n'avait jamais vu d'interprétation aussi judicieuse. Ça ne pouvait pas en être une !

Mais il la vit lui faire un clin d'œil et désigner le bâtiment.

\- Je vais te chercher à boire, ma chérie !

Il partit en courant, s'assura d'un coup d'œil que tout le monde s'occupait d'Irina et se glissa dans les ruines. Il trembla de peur, craignant que des gravats lui tombent sur le coin du nez.

Il sentit une main sur son poignet puis on l'entraîna vers des restes d'escaliers.

\- Qu…

Il vit le profil de la personne, un doigt devant des lèvres, une langue sortir et un œil ocre se river sur lui.

\- Karma !

\- Ce signe veut dire « chuuuut » mon cher Takebayashi. Tu ferais bien d'y faire attention.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

\- Je suis un peu inquiet… Confia l'ancien pharmacologue.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Tu aimes quand les choses tournent mal.

\- Oui mais tu as de la chance : Gaku' serait tout triste si ça se passait mal.

\- Dis-lui de se taire. Soupira Asano.

\- Si mignon ! Ronronna Koro-sensei.

\- Asano-k…

\- Tss ! Répondit l'assassin.

\- Veut que tu te taises… Murmura Takebayashi, gêné.

Karma lui sourit et l'emmena vers les escaliers. Kotaro s'accrocha à lui. S'il tombait, il aurait bien du mal à ne pas s'effondrer en se faisant le coup du lapin.

\- Ne… Ne me laisse pas tomber, d… d'accord ?

\- D'acc'.

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers qui menaçaient de sombrer à la moindre incartade.

µµµ

Ils arrivèrent au cinquième étage où les choses se corsaient. Des gravats parcheminaient l'endroit ou des fosses dans le sol et c'était bien pénible d'avancer. Si Karma arrivait à se déplacer aisément, ça se compliquait parce qu'il avait un poids sur le bras dont il devait prendre garde. Il avait dû aider son camarade à passer par-dessus ou à se hisser sur les débris. À l'époque, Takebayashi n'était déjà pas très doué mais maintenant, avec son embonpoint et l'entraînement oublié durant six années, c'était encore pire. C'était comme s'il était revenu au tout début de la classe E.

Il y avait toutefois maintenant un immense trou. Karma le lâcha avec précaution et le repoussa bien plus gentiment que Kotaro ne l'aurait cru. L'assassin s'assura qu'aucunes armes ne risquaient de tomber et courut pour sauter par-dessus la faille. Il se réceptionna avec aisance et se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Fais de même. Cours.

\- Mais…

\- Prends ton élan et saute. Je te rattraperai.

L'otaku trembla en se reculant.

\- Inspire, expire… Prépare-toi… Saute.

L'ancien pharmacologue opine difficilement.

\- Tu peux le faire ! Lui cria la voix de Koro-sensei dans le récepteur.

Takebayashi se recula, se prépara, courut et sauta. Il tendit les mains en avant et sentit celles de son ami sur les siennes avant d'être tiré en avant. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Effrayé mais content d'avoir survécu…

\- Merci Karma…

Il leva son regard vers lui comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été aidé par lui. Le rouquin remarqua son air mais l'ignora en partant vers les escaliers. Kotaro le suivit, toujours aussi peu emballé. Il fut toutefois surpris de découvrir quelqu'un assis au milieu des marches, là où elles étaient stables.

\- Okuda-san ?

\- Bonjour, Takebayashi-kun !

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Karma m'a aidée à venir ici il y a une demi-heure au moins.

\- On aurait pu faire la même chose pour moi, non ? Ça aurait été plus simple que toute cette histoire. Non ? Fit-il.

Karma se passa les doigts sur l'arête du nez.

\- C'est pour le cas où le bâtiment s'effondrerait ou que vous ayez besoin d'aide ! D'ailleurs… Je vais me placer pour intervenir en cas de besoin. J'arrive mes enfants !

Un bruit de vent grésilla à l'oreille de Kotaro.

\- Koro-sensei a dit qu'il venait pour nous assister en cas de besoin. Interpréta-t-il.

\- Parfait. Mais il vaut mieux qu'il reste quand même en retrait, au cas où. Dit Manami en serrant les éprouvettes qu'elle avait encore en main.

Karma opina et les précéda dans les escaliers. Il jeta néanmoins des coups d'œil vers eux lorsqu'il se hissait d'étages en étages. Surtout parce que le chemin était toujours aussi empli d'imprévus. Que ce soit des pans de sol disparut, des gravats, des détours qu'ils devaient prendre afin d'éviter une mort sûre. Quelquefois, ils devaient longer les murs sur des corniches.

Les endroits étaient aussi angoissants que dangereux et leurs arrêts étaient nombreux. Surtout pour que Takebayashi puisse reprendre son souffle. Okuda utilisait toujours ce temps pour vérifier nerveusement qu'elle n'avait rien cassé. Entre autre parce qu'elle était tombée quelques fois. Elle aussi, elle avait perdu beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait appris durant le cours mais les enseignements récents lui réapprenaient le tout comme si elle n'avait que du vélo à faire.

Elle fut la première à se relever et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les derniers avant l'étage qui les attendaient.

\- Vous êtes prêt, les garçons ? Sourit-elle.

\- Oui !

Kotaro se redressa et opina vivement en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Faites attention. Dit Karma.

Il les suivit, analysant les environs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : nous avons suivi les mêmes cours que toi.

Le rouquin afficha un sourire amusé. Pas qu'il ne croyait pas son amie mais il l'avait parfait au fil du temps et il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas les plus costauds, rapides ou agile qui étaient avec lui. Mais tant pis. Un peu d'aide aurait été la bienvenue mais Hiroto et Justice étaient tous deux étaient occupés par ses études ou son travail. Yuma était également absent pour les même raisons. D'ailleurs, Gakushuu leur parlait depuis l'établissement E alors que Tomohito faisait les cours et que Kayano reprendrait le flambeau après.

Il grimpa à leur suite, faisant grincer les marches qui n'en pouvaient plus de supporter ces poids.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, des bruits peu engageants bercèrent désagréablement leurs oreilles. Karma se chargea de chercher quelles issues ils pouvaient se fabriquer si le bâtiment s'effondrait. À condition que Koro-sensei soit plus lent qu'eux et il en doutait profondément.

Les deux scientifiques s'avancèrent et fouinèrent à la recherche de matière quelconque. Ils enfilèrent des gants et ramassèrent tout ce qui pouvait devenir un échantillon intéressant.

\- Tu penses qu'on a assez ? Questionna Okuda lorsqu'ils eurent remplis une quinzaine de fiole chacun.

\- Oui. Si ça manque, Karma pourra nous réaccompagner, non ?

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers eux et se contenta d'opiner.

\- Ne tardez pas trop. Le bâtiment pourrait s'effondrer n'importe quand. De plus, « Poupouffe » ne pourra pas faire éternellement diversion.

\- Asano-kun veut qu'on parte. Dit Takebayashi.

\- Il va te tuer. Sourit Karma.

\- Je vais te tuer. Grinça Gakushuu.

\- Métaphoriquement ? S'assura nerveusement Kotaro avec un petit sourire gêné.

Le rouquin sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Mais… Mais…

\- Viens. Je te protégerai si je suis d'humeur.

Karma partit vers les escaliers.

\- Si Koro-sensei plaide ta cause, il s'assurera que tu sois protégé. Jura Manami. Courage !

\- Merci…

Il força un sourire et récupéra tous les échantillons pour les mettre sur la ceinture adaptée.

\- Karma-kun. Est-ce que tu peux les prendre ? Pour le cas où nous tomberions…

\- Hm ? Oui.

Il revint vers eux et prit l'accessoire qu'il sangla autour de sa taille. Il les laissa cette fois-ci passer devant lui. Okuda fut la première, prenant garde, la main près du mur pour s'y tenir au besoin mais elle savait qu'elle devait éviter. Juste au cas où toute la paroi s'effondrerait.

Elle restait néanmoins confiante. Ils l'avaient fait à l'allée, ils pouvaient le faire au retour.

µµµ

Manami poussa un soupir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fenêtre du premier étage. Les structures étaient encore stable ici. La vitre était brisée et conservait quelques traces de sang mais rien de bien grave.

\- On passe par là. Dit Karma. Takebayashi-kun, tu veux prendre l'entrée ou venir avec nous en te créant un alibi ?

\- Je vais venir avec vous. Dit le jeune otaku, stressé.

\- Bien.

\- Tu peux descendre en premier ? Demanda timidement Manami.

\- Oui.

Karma se hissa sur l'appui de fenêtre, vérifia rapidement la fermeté et se glissa par l'ouverture dangereuse.

\- Faites attention en passant.

\- Karma s'est blessé tout à l'heure. Chuchota Okuda en montrant les traces carmines.

\- D'acc'… Tu veux passer en premier ?

Elle opina alors que la chevelure rousse disparaissait. Il y eut un petit bruit puis la voix de leur camarade s'éleva. La jeune femme grimpa sur l'appui à son tour. Elle passa avec prudence et vit que le rouquin lui tendait les bras. Elle y sauta avec joie, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était en couple. Pouvoir se blottir contre lui, même un instant, n'était pas de refus.

\- À ton tour, Takebayashi. Dit Karma en se reculant.

L'ancien pharmacologue se glissa à son tour dans l'ouverture et se sentit bien stupide en voyant les deux mètres qui les attendaient. Il se donna une baffe mentale. Deux mètres ? Et alors ! Il avait déjà fait pire !

Il sauta, prépara un roulé-boulé et réussit à se réceptionner.

\- Bravo ! Encouragea Manami.

\- Merci.

Il se frotta le crâne puis se redressa.

\- Allons rejoindre Bitch-sensei.

Karma tira sa capuche sur sa tête et leur sourit avant de partir vers les retranchements boisés. Il bondit sur un arbre et disparut. Les scientifiques repartirent vers le banc et ils discutèrent à voix basse.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin, les quidams pestaient.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps. Cracha un homme. Elle va mieux maintenant mais elle aurait pu mourir que ça aurait été pareil, on dirait ! Reprocha-t-il.

\- J'ai mis du mal à trouver un médecin.

\- N'en voulez pas à mon chéri, il est trop chou.

Irina se leva et prit son élève dans ses bras, se collant à lui. Elle l'entraîna alors à sa suite et ils purent quitter la foule de personnes qui reprochaient tout et n'importe quoi au pauvre Takebayashi. Manami trottina derrière eux.

\- Je suis surpris de vos talents d'actrice, Bitch-sensei ! Comment vous avez fait ce faux vomi ?

\- Ce n'était pas du faux. Répondit-elle.

Les élèves se figèrent.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Trou Béants

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Trou béant_

Protorma se glissa hors de sa salle de classe et s'avança vers la sortie tranquillement mais d'un pas rapide tout de même. Il ne tenait pas à se faire attraper par Koro-sensei qui pourrait aisément l'attraper de ses tentacules pour le renvoyer dans sa classe. Il l'avait rarement fait à l'époque mais puisqu'il voyait l'opportunité de lui offrir ce que six années perdues et une fausse mort lui avait ravie.

\- Akabane-kun !

Le rouquin se figea, serra les dents et se tourna vers Gakushuu qui se tenait à quelques pas de la salle de classe, un ordinateur et des dossiers sous le bras.

\- Yep _Asano-kun_ ?

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je me barre.

\- Tu dois rester à portée d'yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Libre à toi de partir. Mais s'il y a un autre meurtre et qu'on ne peut pas attester que tu étais bien là, Karasuma-san pourrait parfaitement te faire exterminer. Je serai prêt à mentir et dire que je t'ai vu mais si je ne suis pas soutenu pour une quelconque raison, si Karasuma-san apprend que j'ai menti, il ne me fera plus confiance et je ne pourrais plus te protéger. Mais tu peux partir. Tu es prévenu. Fais comme bon te semble… Je ne doute pas de ta bonne foi, je doute de ce qui pourrait arriver en ton absence.

Sur ces mots, Gakushuu partit vers sa salle de classe sans même se préoccuper de lui et de son regard empli de reproche.

Il perdit son air fermé pour afficher un gigantesque sourire.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien ! S'écrièrent les élèves. Et vous ?

\- Bien.

\- Monsieur ! Demanda Natsu en levant la main. C'est notre dernier jour avant un moment et vous allez nous manquer… On pourrait ne pas faire cours et juste s'amuser dehors ?

\- Koro-sensei tient à vous rappeler qu'il y a des camps d'entraînement pour parfaire vos compétences. Vous pouvez vous y inscrire et nous les tiendrons avec vos autres professeurs. Si vous voulez nous voir, passez par là.

Oikawa soupira face à cette imperméabilité.

La porte s'ouvrit et Protorma entra dans la classe, se faufilant entre les sièges pour regagner la place qui avait jadis été celle de son vrai lui. Il ne savait plus si c'était de l'ironie ou si que Koro-sensei l'avait fait exprès.

Il capta le regard de son professeur et jura qu'il avait un pâle sourire. Il souffla, agacé, et s'appuya contre son dossier, ne prêtant pas attention au contenu des cours. Il réviserait à la maison si besoin était. Et besoin il y aurait forcément…

µµµ

\- Vous n'avez pas fait semblant ? Vous devez voir un vrai médecin ! S'écria Manami. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous déplacer pour nous aider.

\- Je vais bien. Certifia Irina. Un peu scandalisée de m'être montrée dans un tel état devant des gens. Soupira-t-elle avec effroi.

Kotaro secoua vivement la tête.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, Bitch-sensei, même en vomissant. Mais nous sommes inquiets. Comment vous pouvez dire que tout va bien alors que vous avez vomi ? Vous avez l'air pâle. On devrait vous faire vous asseoir.

Il l'entraîna vers un banc et l'obligea à y prendre place en blâmant l'absence de Karma. Il aurait pu soulever leur ancien professeur et l'emmener en toute quiétude. Mais il doutait sincèrement d'avoir la force pour le faire, ni l'endurance. Et il était tout à fait hors de question de demander à Manami de le faire.

\- Je vais bien. Assura la Russe. Votre professeur à tête de poulpe devrait avoir honte de vos piètres connaissances en science.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil alors que des mèches de platine nappées d'étrange substances couvrait son visage.

\- Vous savez ce que font deux jeunes mariés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes enceinte ? S'écria Manami, surexcitée.

\- Oui. Sourit leur professeur. On fait ça activement, vous savez ! Enfin. Roucoula-t-elle.

\- Félicitatiiiiiiiion ! S'écria Okuda.

Irina sourit et l'enlaça dès qu'elle s'approcha d'elle. Takebayashi vint réclamer un câlin à son tour tout en la félicitant de la même façon.

\- Mais ça doit rester un secret.

\- Ce qui est normal. Approuva Manami. On fera semblant de rien. C'est parce qu'on était inquiet.

\- Exactement !

\- Il faudra le lui dire, tout de même… Souffla Kotaro, gêné.

\- Oui. Je n'ai aucun secret pour mon mari chéri ! Ronronna-t-elle.

\- Aaaaw ! Fit Okuda.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Allons rejoindre Chuuniban maintenant. C'est lui qui a les fioles d'échantillon. Sourit la demoiselle.

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme lui proposa son bras pour qu'elle se tienne et pour ainsi la guider. Elle profita de cette aide, non sans lui avoir collé un gros baiser, quelque peu odorant, sur la joue pour attraper son téléphone et appeler son époux.

µµµ

Le cœur de Nagisa battait à tout rompre. Sa gorge était effroyablement sèche et se comprimait d'ailleurs. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il savait faire ça, lui ?

Il regarda vers la maison et effleura ses lèvres. Il eut une pensée pour Gakushuu. Pouvait-il lui parler de ça ? Pouvait-il vraiment en parler à quelqu'un ? Il était toujours si mal à l'aise par rapport à ce que Shiro avait fait à son corps…

µµµ

Karma retira les ceintures de sa taille et les mit précautionneusement dans le frigo. Il ne savait pas si c'était utile ou dangereux mais ça lui semblait le mieux à faire si on s'en référait à ce que son professeur lui avait longuement appris. Il s'étira, fit craquer quelques os et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où il se laissa tomber pour jouer à un jeu vidéo. Il savait pertinemment que, dès demain, la maison deviendrait fort étroite. À moins que Tadaomi n'accède à sa requête ? Néanmoins, il lui avait seulement envoyé ce matin son rapport avec toutes les informations de trading qu'il lui avait demandé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et décida qu'il n'allait pas jouer à l'hôte parfait qui attendrait joyeusement les invités à venir ni qu'il préparerait quoi que ce soit. Mais qui pouvait s'attendre à autre chose de toute façon ?

µµµ

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte résonna, Karma ferma sa 3DS, s'étira et se leva pour rejoindre l'entrée qu'il ouvrit, non sans avoir dissimulé son visage avec sa capuche.

\- Re-bonjour ! Lança jovialement Manami.

\- Re-bonjour. Entrez. Bitch-sensei, vous sentez étrangement. Sourit-il.

\- Tais-toi, avorton. J'espère que tu comptes au moins me servir à boire.

\- Hm… On a de l'eau, de l'eau, un peu de soda et des laits aux fruits. … Y a du thé aussi. Ou du café.

\- Du soda. Dit Irina.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ? Questionna la jeune fille.

Karma opina.

\- Moi aussi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête vers Takebayashi. Il s'éloigna vers la cuisine, les laissant rentrer. Il rabaissa sa capuche pour être plus à l'aise et prépara rapidement les boissons. Il les rapporta et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil là où il y avait encore de la place.

\- Les fioles sont dans le frigo.

\- Parfait, merci ! On les analysera. Sourit Okuda. Merci.

\- Merci à toi si tu arrives à prouver que « Protorma » est un bon garçon.

\- Il tient de toi. Répliqua Irina en sirotant son verre. Il ne peut pas être un « bon garçon ».

\- Il est aaaa-do-ra-ble. Se moqua le rouquin. Plus sérieusement, on peut lui trouver des bons côtés même si ce n'est pas facile. Gaku' dit qu'il est insupportable mais Koro-sensei l'adore.

\- Ouf. Soupira Kotaro. Toi aussi tu le trouves très différent de toi.

\- Tadaomi n'aime pas trop qu'on considère que ce gamin est toi. C'est un prototype. Dit leur ancien professeur.

Karma afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je l'insulte que je trouve que ce n'est pas moi. Vous ne vous êtes jamais insulté ? C'est moi.

\- À ce point ? Il a été créé grâce au livret de famille de tes parents, le journal de Nagisa et les informations de Koro-sensei dans son livre de fin d'année.

\- De quoi me faire. Sourit le rouquin. Je ne suis pas si compliqué, vous voyez. Shiro avait beaucoup pour me reproduire, suffisamment de souvenirs et puis, en fouinant un peu, il devait y avoir moyen… Bien sûr, il ne se souvient probablement pas de tout, pas de la sensation de la première bataille, pas du sentiment que j'avais lorsque mes parents partaient… Mais il sait assez de choses pour s'en douter… Il n'est pas moi mais il est moi. Disons qu'il est à plus de quatre-vingt pour cent moi. C'est bien suffisant, non ?

\- Probablement… Souffla Kotaro.

\- Les informations de Koro-sensei étaient tellement bonnes que c'est même du nonante pour cent. Souffla Manami.

\- Merci. Lui sourit Karma.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

µµµ

Nagisa poussa la porte du nouvel appartement. Il était bien moins spacieux que l'ancien, ayant même moins de pièce mais ce n'était pas forcément gênant. Avant, ils avaient besoin de plus de place parce qu'ils nécessitaient deux chambres. Mais depuis un moment, Yuuji et lui dormait ensemble. Et, à mesure que les jours passaient, ils étaient de plus en plus proches. C'était rare qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras mais moins qu'il s'y réveille.

\- Je suis rentré. Soupira-t-il en retirant ses chaussures pour enfiler ses chaussons.

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! Lança Yuuji.

Nagisa entendit quelques cliquetis puis son compagnon arrivant en souriant. Il accepta son câlin et son baiser tendre.

\- J'ai défait une bonne partie des cartons en regardant la télé'.

\- Merci. Je vais t'aider.

\- Merci.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le nouveau salon.

\- Ils ont parlés d'un autre cas de ces explosions étranges…

\- Ah… ah oui ?

\- Midorikawa Yuki. Une infirmière de très mauvaise réputation. On dit qu'elle est entourée de mort. Un peu comme dans ce Stephen King. Tu sais _Misery_.

Nagisa n'en était pas si sûr mais il opina en souriant, un peu stressé.

Malheureusement pour lui, Yuuji le connaissait bien et il remarqua à quel point il avait l'air évasif.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Si, si… J'ai été une peu saisi tout à l'heure. C'est tout. Je suis content d'être à la maison.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le bout du nez et fut content d'en recevoir un dans le cou en retour. Toute l'affection de Yuuji lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle effaçait beaucoup des douleurs de son quotidien.

\- Tu pourras vérifier que Karasuma-sensei ne nous appelle pas ? Je pense que ça risque d'arriver…

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement.

\- J'espère que ça va pour Protorma…

µµµ

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le cours de Gakushuu, terminant d'expliquer la différence entre _must_ , _have to_ et _should_. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses élèves studieux et l'un bien moins et lança un « oui ? » en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Tomohito ou Kayano qui venaient annoncer devoir partir. Ou pire, Koro-sensei qui voulait assister à son cours. Ça arrivait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ou que Karma l'avait éjecté de leur maison. Ou les deux.

Néanmoins, lorsque l'intrus entra dans la pièce, il souhaita ardemment que ce fut plutôt Koro-sensei qui veuille jouer avec les élèves.

\- Levez-vous. Somma-t-il.

Les enfants s'empressèrent de le faire dans un raclement de chaise insupportable.

Après un hochement de tête approbateur, le jeune professeur revint au visiteur.

\- Proviseur Asano, que peut-on pour vous ?

\- J'espère ne pas interrompre un cours trop prenant. Vous semblez très bien apprendre, les enfants. Je suis fier de vous.

Il offrit son sourire le plus affable aux jeunes étudiants.

\- Asano-kun, j'ai reçu un coup de fil pour toi. J'aimerais que tu viennes le prendre.

Gakushuu eut du mal à ne pas se crisper et força un lent sourire en opinant.

\- Shiki-chan, Yotsuba-kun, je vous confie la classe. Continuez les exercices de la page 394, je les vérifierai à mon retour. Soyez sage, Koro-sensei est dans la salle des professeurs et Sugino-sensei avec lui.

Sur ces mots stricts, leur enseignant quitta la salle, laissant son père fermer derrière lui. Il savait que Koro-sensei avait tout entendu et partit vers l'extérieur où la voiture de son père l'attendait. Yamada Hideki s'approcha pour ouvrir la porte en souriant.

\- Asano-bocchan.

\- Yamada-san, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Comment vous portez vous ?

Il ajouta un « merci » en se glissant dans l'habitacle et en s'attachant.

\- Merveilleusement bien. J'apprécie de vous voir aussi. Et comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien.

L'homme referma la voiture et la contourna pour l'ouvrir à Gakuho qui s'installa à son tour.

\- Qui m'a appelé ? Demanda Gakushuu.

La voiture ne tarda à démarrer, conduite par Hideki.

\- Karasuma-san.

Le jeune homme le maudit violemment. Il aurait préféré de loin qu'il se déplace auprès de lui comme il le faisait d'habitude plutôt que le forcer à se retrouver avec son père…

\- Qu'as-tu prévu pour tes vacances ? Questionna le Proviseur.

\- Pas grand-chose. Répondit son fils. Quant à vous ?

\- De même. J'espère tout de même que tu viendras à un souper avec ton compagnon.

\- Je lui redemanderais mais vous connaissez sa réponse…

L'homme lui posa un regard sévère, empli de jugement, mais opina simplement.

\- Je te ferai ramener à l'école lorsque tu auras pris ton coup de fil. À l'avenir, donne-lui ton numéro de téléphone.

\- Il l'a. Mais il sait aussi que je peux laisser mon téléphone à mon compagnon au besoin. Il devait vouloir s'assurer qu'il me joigne.

Son père opina gravement.

µµµ

Gakuho escorta son fils dans son bureau et il s'assit pour reprendre le combiné.

\- Allô ? Ici Asano Gakuho. Vous êtes toujours là ?

Il se tut quelques secondes et força un sourire.

\- Parfait, je vous passe mon fils.

Gakushuu s'avança, prenant le téléphone à son tour.

\- Karasuma-san ?

\- Moi-même. Je t'appelle au sujet d'un nouveau meurtre : Midorikawa Yuki. Une jeune infirmière. Tu découvriras plus amplement les informations sur l'ordinateur, je les ais envoyés à Chuuniban. Ce sera plus simple pour vous de les lire que de m'entendre en parler.

\- Oui. J'en prendrais connaissance dès que je pourrais mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous teniez absolument à me parler en ce cas ? _Il_ aurait pu me transmettre le message.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu le prototype ?

Gakushuu remercia l'ironie et son sens de la jugeote.

\- Je ne l'ai pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde lorsqu'il n'était pas à la charge de Kaede-san ou Sugino-san. Actuellement, il est en classe. Son professeur principal doit le surveiller.

\- Si tu es sûr qu'il était avec vous, je vous crois.

\- De toute façon, la mission de ce matin a été effectuée. Probablement avec brio. Vous en apprendrez plus dès que possible.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tout votre travail. Vous pourrez communiquer ces remerciements.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Gakushuu raccrocha après quelques dernières politesses. Il s'inclina devant son père puis partit vers la porte.

\- Asano-kun. … Gakushuu…

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure lors de la seconde interpellation. Celle-ci était plus difficile pour son père. Rares étaient les fois où il parvenait à prononcer son nom. Il se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Fais bon cours.

\- Merci, père.

Il sortit de la pièce et repartit.

µµµ

\- Tu as fini les cours, es-tu content ?

\- Ce n'est que pour six semaines. Répondit Protorma.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans l'eau.

\- Asano-chan a parlé en ton nom auprès de Karasuma-san. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Tous tes camarades se demandent comment ils vont faire pour l'attraper. On se croirait à l'époque où vous deviez me tuer moi ! Rit le poulpe.

\- Le Monde continue d'essayer de vous tuer, non ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Il n'y a que mes élèves préférés qui peuvent me tuer.

\- Le favoritisme, c'est mal…

Protorma lui jeta de l'eau dessus et se leva d'un bond, jetant ses mains sur un tentacule pour le propulser dans la piscine. Koro-sensei crut pouvoir lui résister mais il fut surpris par la force déployée. Il creva la surface et poussa un cri alors que son corps se gorgeait d'eau.

Qu'est-ce que Karma n'avait jamais réussi ?


	10. Chapitre 8

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Inconstance_

Manami posa son encas sur la table non-loin d'elle, tout en prenant garde de ne pas mélanger nourriture et recherche. Elle reprit alors le travail là où elle l'avait laissé, assistée par Kotaro qui passait d'une substance à l'autre.

Mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient ramené surtout des débris, des bouts de plantes ou même de vêtements. Rien de bien utile. Pas de matières emplies de kéons. Toutes celles couleur chair n'était que des morceaux de peau humaine.

\- Que peut-on faire ? Questionna le jeune homme. Nous n'avons rien au final. Nous devons savoir si ça pourrait être Protorma ou s'il est dangereux… N'importe quoi. Insista-t-il.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée.

Elle prit l'ordinateur portable, ouvrit internet et commença à naviguer. Mais ça ne dura guère longtemps avant qu'elle arrive sur un serveur où elle encoda ses identifiants. Après quelques instants, Takebayashi bondit de joie en découvrant une chevelure mauve.

\- Ritsu !

Elle bailla et gémit en s'étirant.

\- Bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps, non ?

\- Oui, désolée. Rougit Manami. Et on t'appelle juste pour te demander de l'aide… Déplora-t-elle.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Rit la machine autonome d'artillerie. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Peux-tu trouver les informations de Yanagisawa Kotaro ? Demanda le scientifique. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il en est du ou des prototypes au kéon qu'il a créé. Par quoi sont-ils guidés ? Avaient-ils des missions ? Quels sont leurs pouvoirs ? Que peux-tu nous dire ? Synthétisa-t-il.

\- Je cherche !

Elle fit un garde-à-vous et commença ses recherches. Les deux amis se regardèrent et se permirent un petit sourire.

µµµ

\- Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ses données. Lâcha Ritsu après cinq minutes.

\- Tu es toujours aussi rapide ! Congratula Takebayashi.

\- Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une petite sieste. Rassura-t-elle. J'ai trouvé que le projet des particules kéons était prévu pour créer des armées d'enfant pour détruire quoi bon semblait à Yanagisawa Kotaro. Ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était utiliser ces apparences, les pousser à s'infiltrer et, finalement, provoquer le chaos autour de lui. Derrière leurs airs adorables, il s'agissait de machine de destructions massives.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le kéon est entre la matière et l'antimatière. Il est susceptible d'avoir les avantages des deux. Souplesse et apparence humaine qui permet de se fondre dans la masse, les mêmes sens, quoiqu'un peu plus développé mais rien d'altéré, et peut-être même un mode de fonctionnement de pensée presque primaire… Mais la capacité de se déplacer au moins à Mach 15, de comprimer son énergie pour la faire exploser comme Koro-sensei. Mais pas que ! Ils peuvent utiliser des tentacules et possèdent une force effroyable. Par ailleurs j'ai découvert que Nagis…

\- Protorma est une créature de destruction massive ?! Il peut se déplacer extrêmement vite et nous duper depuis le début ! On doit prévenir Karasuma-sensei ! S'écria Manami.

µµµ

Koro-sensei se propulsa en arrière, évitant une attaque vengeresse de Protorma et il se hissa hors de l'eau. Son corps était alourdi mais à peine. Tant et si bien qu'il put projeter ses bras mous et les enserra autour du corps du garçon, l'empêchant de bouger et le soulevant même pour le désarçonner.

Il n'était pas surpris qu'il tente de le tuer. Mais bien de le voir tellement bouleversé de rage.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda le professeur de sa voix compatissante, presque douce.

\- Si je vous tue, j'aurais réussi : l'aspiration de toute ma vie. La réussite ultime. Ce pourquoi Shiro a été si content que ce soit moi. Mais après ? Puisque je suis Karma mais qu'il y a déjà un Karma, un vrai, qui a vécu sa vie cachée et qui se débrouille tant bien que mal. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Suivre les études qu'il voulait ? Avec quelle motivation ? Asano n'est plus là, plus comme ça. Me trouver un rêve à moi ? Ne plus être ce pour quoi je me bats ? Suivre scrupuleusement le sillage de Karma ? Je suis Karma… Mais je ne suis pas Karma. Et je suis complétement perdu.

Le rouquin serra les dents et baissa le visage pour dissimuler sa tristesse, son désarroi, sa peur.

Il sentit un doux tentacule dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu trouveras une motivation. Je suis ton professeur et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu l'ais. Nous avons le temps. Tu as raison : tu es Karma et avec Asano-chan et Karma, nous tenons absolument à ce que les gens le reconnaissent. Mais tu peux être différent.

\- Asano me l'a dit…

Il soupira, énervé.

\- Je comprends pourquoi je l'aimerais… Mais je ne veux pas.

\- Tu as ton libre arbitre, Karma. Je te pose.

Et sur ces mots, les tentacules s'abaissèrent, lui permirent de fouler les herbes du pied puis se desserrèrent.

\- On ne t'oblige à rien. Quelles sont tes envies ?

\- Pas finir avec Asano.

\- Tu as de la chance, il est déjà pris ! Rit gentiment le poulpe.

Il s'essora en gardant un œil sur Karma. Il ne tenait pas à se faire attaquer en traître.

Protorma se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Je suis un monstre, comme vous.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire des choses comme ça, Karma. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis très gentil !

\- Ouais… Vous êtes très gentil. Vous êtes génial…

Protorma étendit les mains et des tentacules jaillirent de ses doigts.

\- Oh…

\- J'ai été créé artificiellement.

Koro-sensei bondit pour arriver près de lui et le prit dans ses bras mous. Il lui offrit son immense sourire.

\- Mais tu vis maintenant. Ta vie a du sens. Tu es auprès de nous. Range ce couteau Karma.

Le rouquin soupira en laissant tomber la lame.

\- Je te promets que tu vivras une belle vie. On y travaillera !

\- Vous croyez que je vais vieillir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais nous le découvrirons. Nous ne te laisserons pas à l'école jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

\- J'aurais séché de toute façon. Répliqua-t-il.

Koro-sensei rit en lui tapotant la tête. Si ce n'était pas Karma en tout point, il en était au moins une excellente copie.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Oui. On pourrait s'arrêter pour une glace ? Sourit Protorma en soulevant un étrange portefeuille.

Un portefeuille que Koro-sensei connaissait bien !

\- Mais c'est à moi !

\- Je sais. Il traînait dans votre poche quand vous vous colliez à moi. Ça me semble une bonne compensation pour le traumatisme non ?

\- Rends-moi ça, Karma !

Il tendit un tentacule mais le garçon bondit en arrière.

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis votre élève et qu'on ne sait pas trop si je peux mourir et comment. Charria-t-il d'un ton velouté.

\- Karmaaaaa.

Le rouquin sourit. Cette façon de l'appeler Karma était exactement comme celle de ses souvenirs. Avaient-ils trouvés des vidéos qu'ils avaient pu intégrer dans sa mémoire ? Peut-être parce que, dans certains cas, ces souvenirs n'étaient pas une simple image avec des mots soufflés par des voix caverneuses mais des vraies séquences. Quelques-unes étaient entrecoupées d'arrêt et lui donnait toujours la migraine mais pas sa façon de l'appeler, presqu'en colère mais aussi étrangement heureux.

\- Je vous offrirai une glace la prochaine fois.

\- Je te connais, tu ne le feras jamais. Tu es cruel !

\- Oui ! Mais de toute façon, j'ai votre portefeuille, vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Je vais prendre une glace à la fraise avec beaucoup de crème fraiche et des pépites de chocolats. J'espère que ça vaudra un max ! Et vous ?

\- … C'est bien parce que j'ai très envie d'une glace ! Dit le poulpe en se rapprochant. Caramel et chocolat pour moi ! Poursuivit-il joyeusement.

Ils partirent alors vers la ville, d'autant plus que Koro-sensei avait mystérieusement et rapidement revêtu son costume d'Humain. Son costume affreusement raté d'Humain.

µµµ

Gakushuu poussa la porte d'entrée en retenant un soupir. Il s'efforça tout de même à sourire au moment où son compagnon agita la main vers lui. Il ferma d'ailleurs son jeu en se passant sa jambe par-dessus l'autre.

\- Alors ? Ta journée ?

\- Longue. Pénible. Pas finie. Soupira l'enseignant en le rejoignant.

Il se pencha sur lui pour lui échanger un baiser de « rebonjour » avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

Karma tira l'ordinateur qu'il lui ouvrit et activa, s'offrant un vague « merci ». Bien qu'il y ait deux sections, ils connaissaient le mot de passe de l'un et l'autre ce que Gakushuu déplorait puisque son amant aimait fouiner sur son facebook pour embêter les gens qu'il y trouvait. De toute façon, Gakushuu n'était attaché à aucun d'eux si ce n'était, peut-être, Ren et Yukiko. Il n'était même pas sûr de tenir à Tomoya avec sa copine qui changeait tous les mois Teppei qui l'invitait à de nombreux galas ou encore Natsuhiko qui partageait ses excellents prix à répétitions.

\- J'ai vu mon père… Karasuma-san m'a appelé avec son téléphone.

Le jeune homme sentit des bras autour de lui et il éprouva un sentiment de joie indescriptible qui ne se répercutait pas sur son visage. Il se blottit néanmoins un peu dans les bras de Karma.

\- Et ça va ? Ils vont bien les petits forficules ? Demanda-t-il en lui pressant le coin des lèvres.

\- Arrête. Soupira-t-il en repoussant son doigt. Ils ont faillis sortir trois fois.

\- Ils ne sont pas sortis et c'est ce qui compte. Décréta Karma.

Il tira doucement sur son menton et joignit leurs lèvres. Gakushuu retint un sourire et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher puis répondre au baiser.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Ça ira. Répondit Gakushuu en appuyant son front contre lui. Tu as bossé sur Virtu'Oz ?

\- Oui. Mais pas beaucoup. Entre les entraînements, la mission de ce matin et une autre demandée par Lovro lui-même. Mais tu peux jeter un œil.

\- Je le ferai.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas pleinement confiance en son collègue et petit-ami mais c'était des plus maladifs. Son besoin de perfection l'obligeait à toujours repasser derrière lui.

Gakushuu entama ses vérifications journalières lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte résonner.

\- J'y vais. Dit Karma en attrapant sa veste à capuche, toujours à son côté.

Il vola néanmoins un petit baiser à son amant avant de se lever pour de bon. Il attacha ladite veste pour remonter correctement la capuche sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit mais se figea.

Du sang tomba sur ses chaussures.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Acidité

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Acidité_

\- Nagisa-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Karma attrapa son ami par le bras et le tira à sa suite. Il le voyait avec la main devant la bouche, le sang coulant entre ses doigts.

Le bleu se laissa guider dans la maison, laissant tomber des gouttes de sang fraiches sur le tapis. D'ailleurs, il y en avait de nombreuses sur le chemin qu'il avait parcouru, plus ou moins importantes sans raison logique.

Nagisa désigna Gakushuu qui avait tourné la tête vers la porte, surpris par l'inquiétude de son amant.

\- Gaku' est venu te tabasser ? Pour se défouler ? Gaku' !

Nagisa secoua la tête, projetant du sang sur le sol. Karma eut un rire nerveux en le faisant s'arrêter.

\- Je plaisante. C'est pas son genre. Il ne te trouverait pas au niveau. Se moqua-t-il gentiment. Tu peux parler ?

\- Oui…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Gakushuu se leva à son tour et s'approcha, intrigué.

\- J'étais parti en mission et… et y avait ce client… Il frappait sa femme. Quand je suis arrivé, il était occupé à…

Le sang goutta un peu plus encore alors qu'il grognait de rage, les épaules tendues.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai attaqué. … Comme un serpent.

Karma et Gakushuu échangèrent un rapide regard. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

\- Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai voulu rentrer mes crochets… Je n'arrivais pas à les masser. Alors…

Nagisa baissa la tête en tremblant.

\- Tu as essayé de rentrer tes crocs tout seul ? Questionna Karma.

Le bleu opina.

Gakushuu s'éloigna vers le frigo et en retira des glaçons qu'il amena dans un gant de toilette avant de revenir auprès de leur invité.

\- Pousse ta main.

Le garçon s'y obligea et serra les dents lorsque le froid mordant attaqua sa lèvre. Mais le flux de son sang se minimisait déjà.

\- Merci…

\- On va te remettre ça en place.

Karma partit à son tour, laissant son ami entre les mains de son compagnon pour récupérer un bol qu'il donna à son collègue. Voyant son air surpris, il lui décocha un sourire.

\- Mets ça sous ta bouche pendant que tu te vides de ton sang. La moquette va garder des taches. Railla-t-il.

\- Merci.

\- Assieds-toi. Dit Gakushuu.

Le bleu s'exécuta, gardant le bol sous sa mâchoire. Le jeune homme s'assit à son côté pour continuer de comprimer sa bouche avec la poche de glace.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu…

Gakushuu retira le gant de toilette et lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Un des crochets était à moitié rentré, baignant de sang. Du venin en sortait abondamment, se mêlant au sang.

\- Karma, assure-toi de ne pas avoir de blessure.

\- Ok. Mais toi aussi, Gaku'. Dit Karma en inspectant ses doigts.

Il ne voyait aucune plaie comme ça. Gakushuu, pour sa part, continuait d'observer Nagisa qui crachait tout ce sang dans le bol dès qu'il le pouvait. Le goût le faisait frissonner tant il était âpre.

\- Il va falloir ressortir tes crocs complétement.

\- Comment faire ?

\- Il y a des sujets sensibles ? Moi je peux faire sortir les forficules de Gaku' comme je veux ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Gakushuu eut les joues légèrement rouges à cause du ton et continua d'inspecter la bouche de Nagisa.

\- Il est capable d'énerver n'importe qui, ce n'est pas surprenant.

\- Pour l'instant, avec toi, je n'en ai trouvé aucun. Je ne peux pas parler de tes petites couettes, ni du fait que tu as des hanches de meufs et que ta mère doit être effroyablement ravie. Même si je te balançais que tes parents ont certainement rompus à cause de toi, ça ne ferait pas effet. Soupira Karma. Tu es trop calme.

\- Il a forcément des faiblesses.

Le rouquin se pencha sur son ami.

\- Et je vais la trouver. Voyons… Le meurtre d'innocentes petites vaches.

\- Tu sais que je n'approuve pas la façon dont on les tue mais vous devez bien vous nourrir. Même si j'approuve ceux qui mangent des légumes…

\- Puis tu ne peux pas trop te la ramener, tu tues des poissons pour manger. Entre autre pour tes petits sushis.

\- Et je ne peux pas trop « me la ramener » en tant qu'assassin. Même si le curare et mon poison sont rapides et indolore, ou presque.

Gakushuu partit chercher une serviette et revint pour éponger le sang de la bouche meurtrie.

\- Ah lala, t'es trop mignon. Voyons… Pourquoi tu ne nous faciliterais pas la tâche ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'énerverait… Qu'on fasse du mal aux gens que j'aime mais pas simplement qu'on me le dise, je suppose… Souffla-t-il.

Karma serra les dents, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge puis observa son compagnon qui terminait les soins. Ils étaient pourtant possiblement inutiles… Selon ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'ils s'arrangeraient pour rétracter les crochets. Même en douceur, ils rouvriraient certainement les plaies.

\- Et ça se passe comment avec Yuuji ? Sourit-il. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait passé le fait que tu n'étais pas une fille. Mais t'es quand même un mec. Comment ça se passe ? Vous le faites ? Il te fuit comme la peste au final ? Je le vois assez comme son père. Il est super célèbre : il aime les gens qui sont beaux. Tu dois être le trophée parfait pour Yuuji. Il t'emmène partout avec lui ?

\- Il… Il ne m'emmène pas partout ! Justement, je ne lui permets pas de faire ce qu'il veut…

\- Tu dois te détester pour ça. Il a tout abandonné pour toi. Et il vit terré. Il doit déménager continuellement. Il ne peut emmener personne chez lui. C'est un bon gastronome mais il est un peu entravé.

\- Il dit que le fait de voyager, lui permet de manger dans plus de restaurant et qu'il devient plus célèbre ! Je ne lui pourris pas la vie ! Je sais partir ! Cria Nagisa.

\- C'est ce qu'il te dit.

\- L'amour ça craint. Approuva Gakushuu.

\- Non !

Nagisa poussa un cri. Ses crocs étaient ressortis. Il tremblait de colère. Néanmoins, une question vibra dans son crâne. Qui était amoureux de qui ? Il avait laissé Karma le malmener sur de nombreux sujet qui lui tenaient à cœur mais Yuuji était sa corde sensible.

Il l'aimait ?

Il l'aimait certainement…

\- Tu t'en charges ? Demanda le jeune Asano.

Karma opina et plaça ses pouces sur le haut des crochets, à travers la peau, pour les masser et ainsi les rétracter doucement. Le bleu soupira et se frotta la bouche dès que son ami ce fut éloigné de quelques pas.

\- Merci…

\- De rien. La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à passer. Encouragea Gakushuu.

\- Oui. J'aurais d'autres questions à te poser, si tu veux bien. Puisque tu es comme moi. Il y a…

\- Je ne suis pas exactement comme toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu des modifications génétiques mais mon père. Néanmoins, je pourrais m'arranger pour que vous discutiez… De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je…

Des coups furent frappés à la porte alors que la sonnette retentissait en même temps.

\- Je vais voir. Chantonna narquoisement Karma.

Il tira à nouveau la capuche sur son visage et se dirigea vers la porte. Gakushuu fronça les sourcils. Une telle agitation…

\- Ça doit être à cause du sang… Désolé. Souffla Nagisa.

Karma haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte. Ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Tadaomi, accompagné de Manami et Kotaro. Celui-ci reçu bien sûr un regard extrêmement noir du jeune Asano alors la jeune fille pouvait poser un baiser sur la joue de son amour pas si secret.

\- Bonjour, Karasuma-san. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ici. Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le jeune Asano.

\- Il se trouve que Protorma serait capable de se déplacer au moins à Mach 15. Intervint Kotaro.

\- Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire. Dit l'agent du ministère.

Le poing de Gakushuu se relâcha et s'encastra dans le visage de Takebayashi, le projetant sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu t'évertues _toujours_ à aller à l'encontre de ce que je fais ?!

\- Protorma t'as échappé des yeux quelques minutes.

Manami se précipita auprès de son ami pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- À peine. Mais ça semble suffisant. Néanmoins, je sais qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui, je m'en porte garant. Je vous le répète.

Tadaomi soupira. Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Il pouvait parfaitement aller à son encontre. Le bien du Monde était plus important que tout cela.

\- Il n'a aucune raison d'écouter Shiro. Intervint Karma.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera… Même si Shiro avait voulu que ça arrive, Karma est trop entêté. Hormis pour tuer Koro-sensei, il ne s'en remettrait pas à lui.

\- Écoutez la fillette à couette. Approuva Karma.

\- Et puis… Lui mort, pourquoi écouter ce qu'il avait décidé ? Surenchérit Nagisa.

\- Karma ! Fit Tadaomi.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne rêvais pas de tuer un professeur ? Tu es un bagarreur. Tu désirais ardemment répandre le mal.

\- Pas à ce point. Mais tuer un professeur, c'est fun. Ça va. Ce prototype a un professeur à tuer.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Je continue de vous le dire : je me porte garant de lui. Soupira Gakushuu. Maintenant, ça me ferait très plaisir qu'au lieu de continuellement vous acharner sur ce gamin, vous cherchiez qui fait tout cela. Pourquoi serait-ce si fou de croire qu'une créature créée par « Shiro » n'a pas pu survivre.

\- Puis je me suis penché sur les personnes qui ont été tuées et, même en ajoutant le nouveau mort, dont absolument tout le net parle, un profil ressort. Ce n'est que trois morts mais si ce sont des riches, ce sont aussi des personnes profondément mauvaises. Le genre de personne que Nagisa tuerait.

Tadaomi posa son regard vers le bleu qui rougit immédiatement.

\- Je n'aurais aucune raison de faire ça. Affirma-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Dit Karasuma.

\- Ah ! Lui on le croit. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est Humain. Lança Protorma en poussant Kotaro pour passer.

\- Je ne vous avais pas vu rentrer. Dit le jeune Asano.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Koro-sensei. Je pense qu'ils ont raisons. Au lieu de nous acharner sur un coupable dont nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, il est préférable de chercher qui ça pourrait être.

\- Vous avez raison. Je me laisse aller à la facilité.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de préoccupation. Rassura le poulpe en lui posant un tentacule sur l'épaule.

Protorma se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'est cette odeur de sang qui imprègne la maison ? Dit le professeur jaune.

\- J'ai remarqué des taches en venant ici mais vous êtes d'excellents assassins. Dit Tadaomi.

Il voulait dire par là qu'ils ne feraient pas d'erreur stupide qui permettrait de ramener qui que ce soit à eux en quelques déductions judicieuses.

\- C'est ma faute. Souffla Nagisa en jetant un œil au bol rempli de sang. J'ai eu un problème avec mes crochets. Mais ça va mieux maintenant ! Rassura-t-il d'un beau sourire.

\- Tant mieux !

Koro-sensei ponctua cette onomatopée en venant lui caresser la tête.

\- Je te recontacterai, Karma-kun. Vous aussi, Okuda-chan, Takebayashi-kun. Il se peut que je revienne aussi vers vous, Asano-kun.

Karma passa ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et lui décocha un sourire. Le fraise pinça les lèvres mais le laissa le câliner.

\- Au revoir, Karasuma-san. Je vous remercie de votre visite et vous souhaite un bon voyage.

L'homme s'inclina et ouvrit la porte. Kotaro s'empressa de sortir à sa suite alors que Manami se permettait de venir faire la bise à Karma, et même Protorma, Nagisa et son professeur jaune. Elle se courba gentiment devant le jeune Asano puis partit à son tour. La porte se ferma et Koro-sensei eut un petit soupir.

\- Eh bien ! Nous avons une belle mission devant nous à venir ! Nagisa-kun, j'espère que tu nous aideras.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais vous laisser… Koro-sensei, Asano-san, Karma-kun, Karma-kun encore, bonne soirée.

Il s'inclina comme les autres avant lui et agita la main en partant à la hâte. Karma récupéra le bol de sang et se rendit dans la cuisine à côté pour le vider et d'ores et déjà le laver. Il avait bien vu qu'il y avait du venin dedans et si c'était une bonne façon d'essayer de tuer Koro-sensei, il ne tenait pas à prendre le risque pour son amoureux.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Présomptions

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Présomption de non-innocence_

Gakushuu faisait la vaisselle tandis que Koro-sensei emmenait Karma à l'autre bout du monde pour une mission directement commandité par Lovro. Protorma en profitait pour regarder la télévision sans devoir batailler avec le poulpe, qui aurait fatalement voulu une émission avec de grosses poitrines ni même devoir se battre avec le jeune enseignant. Lui affectionnait plus les jeux télévisés, surtout s'ils apportaient des connaissances mais il ne voulait voir que des animes.

Il finit néanmoins par se lever pour rejoindre le jeune Asano.

\- Ça a l'air de bien se passer. Tu sais faire la vaisselle, je suis surpris !

\- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je sais tout faire. Dit l'enseignant.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Sauf quand je suis là. Se moqua le petit rouquin.

Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail et lui tira la langue.

\- En fait, je profite que le poulpe et moi-même ne soient pas là pour te rendre la pareille.

Gakushuu fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de dette et encore moins envers toi. Soit : dit à Karma pour quelle raison tu veux absolument qu'il t'accompagne voir ton père. Vous vous connaissez et vous parlez à demi-mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme opina.

\- On se comprend, on se parle mais nous ne nous livrons pas ainsi tous nos secrets. Tu t'en doutes.

\- Je m'en doute. Affirma-t-il. Mais tu donnes l'impression de n'attendre qu'une excuse de sa part. Puisqu'il est mort, qu'il dira « non ». Je ne te dis pas ça par affection. Ajouta Protorma en s'éloignant. Mais je te remercie néanmoins d'autant me défendre.

Sur ces mots, sans montrer plus de sentiments, il repartit devant la télévision. Gakushuu fronça les sourcils, ravala un soupir et termina la vaisselle. Mais s'il y avait une personne à qui il pouvait bien dire ses pensées les plus profondes, c'était forcément Karma.

µµµ

La balle fusa et fit éclater le sang et la cervelle. Si il pouvait le voir dans son viseur, dès qu'il s'en éloignait, il n'avait plus rien de ce spectacle. Une technique qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement et qu'il avait apprise à l'école, peaufiner par quelques cours sous couvert avec Red Eye, par exemple. Une technique qui lui assurait au moins son anonymat. Mais ça retirait tellement de plaisir…

\- Mission accomplie. On dirait qu'on va pouvoir vous acheter des glaces. Railla Karma.

Il tourna son fusil vers le poulpe.

\- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, Karma-kun.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai pu mettre des balles anti-sensei dedans. À la vitesse, à la distance où je tire, même ce genre de balle devient suffisamment puissante pour transpercer un corps.

\- Je te connais assez.

Le jeune homme se retrouva avec un tentacule sur le bout du nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? Demanda le rouquin en repoussant le bras mou.

\- Je ne sais pas si on veut faire accuser Protorma ou pas mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Je sais que j'ai explosé mais j'ignore si j'ai pu tout détruire. J'ignore à partir de quoi cette matière peut se régénérer.

\- Okuda-san et Takebayashi n'en n'ont rien dit. Il faudra leur demander.

\- Il aura peut-être besoin de te parler. Il est perdu, sais-tu ? Il ne sait pas exactement qui il est.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour lui ? Vous avez été là pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

Karma soupira et s'assit sur le bord du toit.

\- Et Gaku' aussi… Vous avez fait tellement de choses pour nous. Pour toutes les personnes qui sont rentrés dans votre vie. Vous m'avez appris que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un assassin, qu'on est quelqu'un de mauvais. Je ne sais pas encore si j'en suis triste ou ravi. Rit-il.

\- Tant que tu es heureux de ta vie, c'est ce qui compte. Dit le poulpe en lui caressant la tête.

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

Un coup de feu explosa, tirant un cri à Koro-sensei. Heureusement, il vit que son corps faisait fondre la matière qui avait tenté de s'enfuir dans son membre gélatineux. Karma devait essayer de le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

Heureusement, ce n'était pas possible. Pas comme ça.

\- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Mini-moi se profile de plus en plus comme le coupable idéal. Si on ne trouve rien…

\- Combien de temps reste-t-il, tu penses ? Questionna le poulpe.

Karma vida son chargeur, récupérant les balles qu'il fourra dans sa poche. On ne pouvait pas les identifier de toute façon. Et si un jour, il avait peur, il pourrait demander à Koro-sensei de les faire complètement fondre…

\- Ça dépend. Karasuma-sensei a déjà des pistes mais il en cherche d'autres. Mais il y a d'autres enquêteurs sur l'affaire…

\- Mais ils ne connaissent pas le jeune Karma. Avança le monstre tentaculaire.

\- Et c'est ça le problème. Que connaissent-ils ? Plein de choses, c'est sûr. Mais une chose en particulier.

\- Dis-moi où tu veux en venir, s'il te plaît. Invita Koro-sensei d'un tentacule frétillant.

\- Les victimes… Ce sont le genre de contrat que Nagisa-kun prend.

\- C'est ce que t'as dit Karasuma-sensei ! Lança le poulpe.

Toutefois, sa bonne humeur était légèrement chagrinée cette fois-ci, il avait l'air perturbé et son teint jaune était un peu bleu.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'était Nagisa ?! Il ne peut pas…

\- Il s'est passé près de vingt-cinq ans entre le moment où Shiro a fait des tests sur Asano-père et quand il s'est occupé de Nagisa. Il est passé par vous… Est-ce que ce serait vraiment si surprenant que ça ?

\- Qu'il soit capable physiquement de créer ce genre de choses, oui, mais pas qu'il le fasse vraiment ! Protesta le professeur tentaculaire.

Karma se redressa et mit son fusil à son dos, ne craignant aucun coup qui sortirait tout seul. Il aurait fallu être stupide pour mettre une telle arme à un endroit si délicat, sinon. Et il avait vu assez de film américain dans son temps perdu de toute façon…

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un tueur.

\- Nous savons tous que c'est devenu un assassin mais…

\- Il croyait qu'il l'était devenu ce jour où il aurait dû me tuer. Où il m'a tué. Mais il sait que c'est faux à présent.

\- Il a tout de même changé… Commença Koro-sensei.

Karma renifla et se détourna.

\- C'est facile de tout excuser parce qu'on a changé. Il est devenu un assassin parce qu'il pensait qu'il l'était déjà. Se rendre compte qu'il ne l'était pas devrait changer sa façon de voir les choses. Reconnaître que chacun des meurtres qu'il avait faits était horrible.

\- Il le pense sans aucun doute ! Avança le poulpe.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Il est devenu un assassin qui s'est accroché à ses valeurs en essayant désespérément d'agir « correctement ». Soit il se rend compte que ce qu'il fait n'est pas correct et il continua malgré tout pour de multiples raisons, il a le droit, mais ça va le détruire… Soit il ne s'en rend pas compte et allez savoir ce qu'il risque d'arriver.

Le bout du tentacule jaune frétilla vers lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Rit l'assassin. Vous m'emmenez ? Il est l'heure de rentrer.

En quelques torus de tentacules, il se retrouva prit entre le corps mou et le tissu rigide.

\- Moi, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas un monstre. Répondit enfin Karma.

\- Je crois que le prototype et toi êtes à la fois différents et pareils.

\- Hum ?

\- Il se demande comment ça se fait qu'il soit un tel monstre.

\- Je suis un zombie. Rétorqua le rouquin avec un léger amusement.

Bien sûr que Protorma devait se sentir monstre. Il l'avait toujours été. Quand ses « amis » de classes ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser d'une façon ingénue, à ce que le monde leur réservait, lui, la solitude l'avait déjà jeté dans ce monde de grand. Même s'il ne travaillait pas et que c'était ses parents qui lui donnaient de l'argent, il attendait leur versement tel une paie puis devait faire attention à tous ses achats.

Oui, on aurait pu lui avancer que Yuma avait aussi eu ce genre de vie, lui qui avait dû s'occuper de sa famille en travaillant. Et s'il savait cuisiner, il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Il trouvait le soutien de sa mère et de sa famille. Il ne devait pas faire les courses lui-même, il n'avait que le travail qui lui demandait son attention…

Bien sûr qu'il se sentait monstre. Et bien sûr qu'un vrai monstre qui savait à quel point il l'était ne pouvait pas simplement s'en enchanter et jouer avec comme il le faisait.

Tout le monde n'était pas Koro-sensei qui trouvait son apparence affreuse bien mieux que celle qu'il avait avant. Pourtant, Karma avait vu à quoi il ressemblait et il pouvait affirmer qu'il était mieux avant. Même s'il devait reconnaître que ce visage rond et jaune donnait envie de l'aimer…

µµµ

Nagisa se frottait le visage alors qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement. Se masser les crochets n'était pas aussi évident qu'on le pensait mais, cette fois, il avait réussi. Dieu merci ! Ça lui évitait de devoir s'immiscer chez ses amis ou de se retrouver en sang…

\- Te voilà !

Yuuji apparut.

\- J'ai pris trois messages pour toi. Il y en a deux pour des contrats, je pense qu'ils ne te plairont pas mais j'ai quand même noté au cas où.

\- Merci !

\- Et le dernier, c'est ton prof, je crois.

Nagisa se força à sourire mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

Lequel ?

Il se souvenait du regard de Tadaomi lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. La façon dont il avait eu l'air de lui épingler tous les meurtres.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment le seul assassin qui n'œuvrait que contre des personnes partiellement mauvaises ?

\- De quoi parlaient les cas ?

\- Y en a une qui dit qu'elle veut de se venger d'un homme qui a tué son chat. Mais à son ton, elle inventait. Je crois que les gens savent comment Blue Paralysia tuent. Et l'autre c'était juste un type véreux. Expliqua Yuuji en venant le prendre dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nagisa se blottit dans ses bras en lui souriant en retour. Être contre lui le remplissait de joie. Il pensait encore à cette façon qu'avait eue Karma de le mettre en colère « juste » parce qu'il avait insulté Yuuji. Gakushuu avait dit que l'amour était ridicule. Est-ce que ses forficules poussaient pour des raisons du genre ?

Il essayait de ne pas penser à ça parce que ça lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait.

Ne pas savoir s'il l'aimait. Ne pas savoir si Yuuji ne serait pas mis en danger si on apprenait les inclinaisons de Blue Paralysia. Oui, il n'avait pas encore eu d'ennemi, hormis la Classe E, mais il savait que c'était une question de temps…

Qui d'autre voudrait le faire tomber.

Il restait un assassin…

Il réfléchissait alors à cette façon qu'avaient les gens de s'abandonner à des actes détestables. En admettant que ce soit vrai pour cette première femme, que ce soit vraiment parce qu'un homme avait tué son chat… Elle voulait le tuer pour ça ? Savait-elle que ce n'était pas parce que le sang n'était pas sur ses mains que ce n'était pas si c'était elle l'assassin ?

Le Monde était devenu un réel mystère pour lui.

La façon dont les gens pouvaient se perdre… Et Yuuji était définitivement son port pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie…

\- Et pour ton professeur ?

Nagisa retint un sourire. Il oubliait à quel point l'homme qui partageait sa vie avait son travail à cœur.

\- C'est lequel ?

\- Celui qui dit s'appeler Karasuma.

\- Je vais le prendre.

\- D'acc. Je dois aller manger dehors, le travail tout ça, mais tu veux que je reste en attendant ?

Le bleu entrouvrit la bouche, voulant souffler les mots qui, soudainement, lui brûlaient la gorge comme si ils le suppliaient de sortir. Que ce soit pensé ou que ce soit le coup de l'émotion…

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Yuuji n'en semblait pas si sûr au vu de la moue qu'il faisait.

\- S'il y a un problème, appelle moi, d'accord ?

\- Promis !

Nagisa lui colla un baiser sur la joue puis il se reprit et il échangea avec lui un tendre baiser. Ensuite, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il resta à agiter bêtement la main alors qu'il le regardait partir, puis il se dirigea vers la table base pour récupérer le téléphone et appeler son professeur.

Une seule pensée lui traversa le crâne : pourvu que ce ne soit pas pour le mettre en prison. Il ne le supporterait pas !


	13. Chapitre 11 : 1 discussion après l'autre

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Une discussion après l'autre_

Alors que Karma était occupé à massacrer son propre record sur la dernière version de Tetris, ses réflexes ne cessaient d'augmenter, Gakushuu sortait de la salle de bain où il s'était préparé. Ne portant plus que son pyjama, il rejoignit son amant dans les couvertures et s'y glissa sans une once de tranquillité. Il ne cessait d'être tracassé…

\- Tu sais quand on aura une autre maison ?

\- Toujours pas. Karasuma traîne. Mais je ne suis pas surpris.

\- Pourtant, il est évidant que…

Gakushu se tut et ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Il devient évident que c'est soit ce Karma soit Nagisa et personne ne croira jamais que c'est Nagisa. Pas dans « notre » groupe.

\- Exactement. C'est un homme d'honneur mais il est très occupé à nous prendre pour des menteurs.

Le jeune professeur eut un rire nerveux en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Et pour Virtu'Oz ?

\- Je m'en suis chargé. Tu verras quand tu fouineras derrière moi.

Gakushuu lui donna un léger sourire.

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

\- Attends.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as ton ton sérieux alors à moins que tu veuilles que je continue à en avoir rien à foutre…

\- En même temps, toujours agrippé à ta foutue console !

Le jeune Asano était toutefois obligé de reconnaître que quand Karma se moquait de quelque chose, il arrivait à être consciencieux en même temps. Si ce n'était pas un talent !

Comme il savait que son amant en aurait pour un moment, il attrapa son livre et poursuivit sa lecture arrêtée la veille.

µµµ

\- Je suis prêt.

Karma ferma sa console.

\- Je sais pas comment je vais battre ce record ! Fanfaronna-t-il.

Gakushuu leva le doigt pour lui faire signe d'attendre.

Il termina sa page puis installa son marque-page fait avec du tissu puis il se tourna vers son compagnon qui attendait avec ce sourire inqualifiable qui lui donnait tant envie de l'embrasser que de le frapper.

\- C'est à cause de mon père.

\- Non, je ne t'accompagnerais pas. Je suis mort. Et vraiment, mon chéri, tu devrais regarder ce qui se passe avec tes balles parce que moi je suis presque sûr de les voir alors…

\- Karma !

\- Ouii ?

\- Je ne t'utilise pas comme excuse. Oui, mon père veut te rencontrer mais je te connais et je sais que si j'ai le choix entre te présenter à qui que ce soit et ne pas le faire, la réaction logique n'est pas de te présenter !

\- C'est méchant… Mais ta raison. Sourit l'assassin. Alors quoi ? Reprit-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas que mon père meure et j'ai été m'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas, c'est vrai mais croire que c'est devenu l'amour fou pour autant après, c'est stupide.

Karma fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment ? Grinça Gakushuu.

\- Si j'étais stupide, tu ne pourrais pas m'aimer. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas l'amour fou et qu'il te faudrait du temps.

\- Mais ? Soupira son compagnon.

\- Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait au point que tu aies besoin que je t'accompagne.

\- C'est juste que ce sera un soutien moral. Répondit le jeune Asano. Je saurais que je ne serai pas seul et je pourrais peut-être contrôler mes forficules.

\- Bien sûr, je viendrais. Mais dis-moi… pourquoi ton père n'a aucun problème de forficule ?

\- Il maîtrise beaucoup trop bien ses émissions. Rétorqua son amant avant de reprendre son livre.

Mais le rouquin s'élança au-dessus de lui et le lui arracha des mains avant de l'embrasser.

µµµ

Yuuji avait dû s'absenter, cette fois encore, pour affaire. Un autre restaurant où on se plierait en quatre pour qu'il donne un avis correct sur ce qu'il avait mangé. Mais hormis faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour faire les meilleurs plats… Il ne comptait pas mentir. Ce n'était pas son genre et, de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien.

Pendant son absence, Nagisa avait préparé du thé et une tarte aux pommes parce qu'il avait de la visite. Une visite toute particulière qu'il ne tenait pas à impressionner en particulier mais qu'il lui plaisait de gâter.

La pâtisserie refroidissait sur un repose-plat lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il prépara rapidement les tasses avant de filer ouvrir. Il trouva son ancien professeur d'éducation gymnastique qui lui tendit, des deux mains, un petit paquet de friandises. Nagisa le remercia, le prit et remarqua qu'il n'y en avait que trois. Au moins, ça ne jetterait pas une ombre sur son goûter qu'il avait mis tant de soin à préparer !

\- Karasuma-sensei, je suis ravi de vous voir.

L'homme lui sourit de cette façon à la fois séduisante et gauche dont il avait le secret.

\- Nous nous sommes vus la veille.

\- Et pendant combien de temps nous ne nous étions pas vu avant ? Dit-il avec un ton taquin.

L'homme n'y répondit pas et accepta la place dans le fauteuil qu'il lui proposait. Tout comme ce fut le cas avec le thé et la part de tarte. Cette dernière partie lui semblait particulièrement superflue mais il ne la refuserait pas.

Par pure politesse.

Parce qu'il n'enfonça même pas sa fourchette dans la pâte craquante.

\- C'est à propos des victimes de ces trois meurtres.

\- Toujours le fait que ça ressemble à ce que je fais ? Pourquoi pas un faussaire ? Un piège ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi intelligent. Flatta l'ancien professeur.

\- Merci. Ce ne sont que des déductions. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas discuter de toutes ces affaires ? C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse… Pas que j'y vois du mal. Certifia-t-il. Plus vite elle sera résolue, mieux ce sera.

\- Exactement. J'ai pensé à quelqu'un qui t'imiterait. Mais pourquoi ? Tout porte à croire que ce sont ces prototypes qui agissent. S'ils existent. S'ils n'existent pas, il ne reste que « Protorma ». Et je suis personnellement toujours convaincu que c'est lui. Exposa Tadaomi, le visage fermé.

Nagisa but une gorgée de son thé, réfléchissant.

\- Penser que c'est toi serait stupide. Pourquoi et comment tu ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Merci. Avec les dernières informations, je pensais vraiment…

Le bleu rit nerveusement en se passant la main dans les cheveux, défaisant légèrement ses couettes. Il ne put retenir une petite grimace alors qu'il refaisait sa coiffure.

\- Mais je tiens à vous aider plus que tout.

\- Logique. Répondit Karasuma.

\- Pas seulement parce que je suis un coupable.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous continuez de penser que c'est ce jeune Karma mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait me faire tomber.

\- Je l'ignore aussi. Est-ce que Karma, le vrai, aurait eu des raisons de vouloir te faire du mal ?

\- C'est Karma… On ne peut pas dire qu'il a toujours été innocent. Il aime la discorde…

\- J'avais cru que vous étiez ami. Dit Tadaomi, l'air de s'excuser.

Nagisa força un sourire. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient amis mais il doutait parfois des liens d'amitiés du rouquin. Il était tellement étrange que des fois, on pouvait se poser des questions.

Une farce qui tournait mal parce que maintenant Karma était un assassin ? Après tout, il lui avait fait une peur bleue en tuant son client dans son dos comme il l'avait fait ! Est-ce qu'un jeu qui dérapait serait tellement surprenant ?

Nagisa connaissait la réponse d'avance : non.

Il pouvait vouloir lui faire payer de l'avoir tué, ou presque, et de ne pas voir om s'arrêtait les bornes.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tadaomi.

\- Non.

\- Sûr ? Par exemple toi… Je sais qu'avec les modifications génétiques que tu as subies… Exposa l'ancien professeur.

Le bleu rit à ses mots avant de secouer la tête.

Les expériences génétiques qu'il subissait… Il ne voulait pas penser à ça ! Pas penser aux bizarreries de son corps… Juste pouvoir avoir l'impression d'être normal. Même avec des crochets qui jaillissaient de sa mâchoire même avec des plaques d'écailles qui couvraient son ventre…

Tadaomi ne manqua pas de voir son trouble.

\- Nagisa-kun ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Les choses sont devenues un peu bizarre en ce moment, pas vrai ? Dit-il nerveusement. Il y a seulement deux mois, on n'aura jamais cru… Je suis juste chamboulé.

\- Je comprends. Tu sais que tu peux appeler en cas de souci. Nous sommes tous content de t'avoir parmi nous.

\- Comme nous sommes content de savoir que Karma est là aussi !

Tadaomi sourit à peine, plus pour donner le change qu'autre chose. Camoufler ses pensées et ses peurs profondes. C'était vrai qu'il aimait l'idée que le rouquin soit parmi eux et qu'ils ne l'aient pas perdu comme ça mais il fallait reconnaître aussi que c'était une véritable épine dans le pied !

\- Merci pour ce moment. Dit l'homme en se levant. Si jamais tu as d'autres pistes ou des idées, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

Nagisa acquiesça et se mit debout à son tour pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il lui ouvrit et lui dit au revoir aussi longtemps que possible sur le pas. Toutefois, Tadaomi n'avait pas prévu de s'éterniser et il fuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le bleu referma la porte et se frotta la mâchoire qui faisait affreusement mal.


	14. Chapitre 12

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 :_

Gakushuu marchait rapidement vers la voiture alors que Karma tirait son capuchon sur son visage pour être sûr qu'on n'en voie absolument rien. Il avait beau être rapide, il ne pouvait pas être aussi vif que son amant. On aurait cru qu'il était poursuivi par une horde de guêpe ou de frelon affamé de sang humain.

Il avait un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il arriva à la voiture. Bien sûr, son compagnon avait déjà fait rugir le moteur et il n'attendait plus qu'une présence supplémentaire pour démarrer.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement que l'assassin ouvrit la portière, baissa la fenêtre en se penchant dans l'habitacle puis referma la portière pour se pencher par le trou béant. Les lèvres de Gakushuu ne purent que se comprimer de rage. Et Karma mettrait sa main à couper que, bientôt, des forficules sortiraient des lèvres de Gakushuu tant il était énervé.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Rentre !

\- Je me sens très bien ici.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement stupide, c'est aussi complètement con ! Si les gens te voient…

\- Si tu criais moins fort.

\- « Tu ne disais pas ça hier ». Fit le jeune professeur en singeant bien les guillemets.

Le rouquin éclata de rire et se pencha un peu plus à l'intérieur.

\- Tu sais comme moi que je ne risque rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ? Juste des personnes que ton père a payées et qui ne diront rien de toute façon.

\- On ne sait jamais. Ce n'est pas de l'argent qui empêchera les gens de parler de ce dont ils ont peur. Répliqua Gakushuu.

\- Peur de moi ? Je suis adorable !

Le jeune professeur lui jeta un regard glacé.

\- Sauf maintenant, de toute évidence. Titilla Karma.

Son compagnon soupira et donna un coup de rage dans le volant. Si mal que le klaxon sortit en un petit son. Ça ne manqua pas et l'assassin éclata de rire.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !

\- Pas assez pour rentrer dans cette foutue voiture de toute évidence !

\- Tu te prends la tête. Tu vois bien que ton père ne nous a pas suivis.

\- C'était une catastrophe ! Ce dîner était une idée exécrable ! Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous fréquenter !

\- C'est ton père. Sourit Akabane.

\- Et je donnerais tout pour qu'il se soit arrêté au niveau de la procréation comme beaucoup d'autres pères ! Pesta son amant.

L'assassin rit de plus belle.

\- Allez, ça s'est bien passé. Calme-toi. Invita-t-il d'un ton doux.

Gakushuu soupira et se frotta le crâne.

\- Rentre dans cette voiture.

Comme son téléphone sonnait, il lança un seul regard suppliant de trois secondes, à son compagnon. Après cela, il décrocha et discuta formellement avec quelqu'un que le rouquin ne savait pas identifier de la sorte.

Il estimait toutefois qu'il avait bien assez embêté son petit ami pour l'instant. Surtout qu'il reconnaissait volontiers les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour supporter ce dîner. Et ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'était pas bien déroulé, plutôt que le froid entre les Asano était tel que Karma aurait juré que la banquise était plus chaude.

Ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour lutter contre le réchauffement climatique sans le moindre doute.

L'assassin ouvrit alors la portière pour s'installer à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il ferma la fenêtre puis s'attacha.

Son amant termina l'appel avant de raccrocher et d'élancer le véhicule sur la route, fuyant la maison qui avait pourtant été celle de toute son enfance.

\- C'était…

\- Karasuma-sensei. Il faut que je règle des choses pour lui… il revient de chez Nagisa et dit qu'il était bizarre.

\- Coupable ?

\- C'est toujours une possibilité. Lui répondit le jeune Asano.

\- Je ne le pense pas capable.

\- Je te crois. Mais il y a des choses qui doivent être faites.

\- Tu préfères protéger Mini-moi. Sourit Karma.

Son amant lui répondit par un bref haussement d'épaule.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de le harceler. On va laisser passer un peu de temps.

\- Puis tu iras lui dire qu'il est en état d'arrestation ?

\- Puis j'irai lui parler. Je l'aiderai autant que j'aide Mini-Karma.

\- T'es mignon.

Karma ouvrit la boîte à gant pour en sortir sa console de jeu et, ainsi, se lancer dans une partie enfiévrée de Mario. Il songeait qu'il devrait vraiment se procurer de nouveaux jeux. Que ce soit en suppliant son compagnon de s'en charger ou en passant par internet.

µµµ

Même si on était le week-end, ça n'empêchait pas Protorma de se balader dans l'école. Il ne s'agissait pas de suivre des cours alors pourquoi ne pas être ici ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire le vide ?

Surtout que dans la maison, il y avait Gakushuu et Karma. Peut-être pas maintenant car ils devaient être chez Gakuho, mais ils pouvaient revenir n'importe quand. D'un côté, on pouvait croire qu'il avait la gentillesse de leur donner un peu d'intimité et, de l'autre, on se rendait compte que ce n'en était rien. En fait, il ne tenait pas du tout à les voir. Il ne voulait pas être là quand son autre lui flirtait avec son petit ami et plus si affinité.

Il avait quinze ans, quoique techniquement seulement quelques jours, et connaissait tous des choses de l'amour mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce qu'il _désirerait_ faire. Il n'éprouvait pas de mépris face à l'homosexualité mais bien à l'attachement de toute forme…

\- Tu boudes ?

Protorma soupira.

Bien sûr, Koro-sensei l'avait suivi. Il tenait à le garder à portée de tentacule, comme il disait, pour le cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. Ou pour pouvoir prouver à Karasuma qu'il n'était pas dangereux puisqu'il aurait été là chaque seconde qui s'écoulait…

\- Je ne boude pas. Je ne suis pas un gosse !

\- Je trouve que tu l'es un peu ! Rit le poulpe.

Protorma se tourna vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et Koro-sensei se retrouva avec une lame anti-lui sous la gorge.

Un mouvement, un sursaut, une seconde de volonté et il mourrait…

Mais le rouquin rabaissa son arme. Même s'il avait été créé pour ça et qu'il avait les désirs de Karma enfoui en lui, ça lui importait peu maintenant. Ce n'était pas ça qui le ferait vibrer de joie.

\- Personne n'est avec Nagisa, hein ?

\- Tu éprouves du ressentiment pour lui ? À ce point-là ? Tu ne veux pas être son ami ?

Protorma soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Il l'a fait, le « vrai » moi mais je ne serai pas aussi stupide que ça !

\- Tu as quelque chose à lui reprocher ?

Les tentacules mous se posèrent sur ses épaules. Le rouquin ne fit rien pour les repousser même s'il soupira.

\- Peut-être le fait qu'il a essayé de nous tuer ? De tuer Karma… Peu importe. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis prêt à pardonner facilement, moi.

\- Tu voudrais qu'il aille en prison ?

Cette fois-ci, il haussa les épaules.

\- Je voudrais qu'il ne s'en sorte pas s'y facilement alors qu'on me met tout sur le dos. Supposa-t-il.

Un tentacule lui caressa cette fois-ci la tête.

\- Je te comprends, tu sais. Et je suis là pour te tenir compagnie sans que tu te sentes chaperonner. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Karma !

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous êtes chiant à essayer de toujours tout régler ?

\- Oui ! Toi ! Rit le professeur.

Il le prit dans ses tentacules et le serra tout contre lui. Protorma savait qu'il aurait dû le menacer de mort, se débattre, hurler au viol pour le faire paniquer. Il devait reconnaître que cette dernière optique lui donnait envie d'essayer. Ça avait l'air marrant !

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Koro-sensei était probablement la seule personne, si ce n'était Karma peut-être, et encore, qui le voyait comme un individu seul.

Même s'il l'appelait Karma, qui pouvait lui en vouloir, il voyait en lui un être qui se détachait de la matrice. Il ne lui lançait pas du « tiens mais Karma, il »… Il essayait de le comprendre.

Il ressentait cette même chose qu'on avait distillée en lui. Le fait qu'un poulpe qu'il avait voulu tuer, qu'il avait détesté, était maintenant celui qui lui ouvrait les bras.

Quelle ironie.

Le fait qu'il avait une place dans l'univers.

Enfin.

Il la sentait cette place.

Et il ne voulait pas la quitter…

µµµ

Des coups à la porte forcèrent Nagisa à sortir des bras de Yuuji. Mais, heureusement, ça ne lui demandais pas tellement d'effort. Il appréciait le contact mais moins le fait qu'ils regardaient la télévision. Parce que c'était, encore une fois, des émissions culinaires. Et même s'il ne reprochait jamais à quiconque de manger de la viande, même s'il évitait, il n'aimait pas trop voir toutes ses préparations de viandes.

Ces coups lui permettaient donc de fuir et de se hâter de rejoindre la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Il ne put cacher sa stupeur de voir Gakushuu devant lui. Ce n'était pas son genre de venir ici. Dans cet endroit qui n'était sans doute pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il était. D'un autre côté, il avait vu où il vivait… il supposait donc que quelque chose d'important le faisait venir ici.

\- Oui ? Sourit le bleu.

\- Bonjour. Je n'ai rien amené, désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Certifia Nagisa. On a vraiment beaucoup à manger ici. Et on n'aura qu'à dire que c'est professionnel. Rit-il.

\- En effet. Dit le jeune professeur en entrant dans l'appartement.

Un « en effet » trop… sérieux.

Bien sûr, il était toujours sérieux mais son sérieux était trop sérieux cette fois-ci. Ce genre de sérieux qui lui faisait dire qu'il avait intérêt d'emmener le compagnon de son ami aussi loin possible que Yuuji.

Pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il sourit alors à Gakushuu et l'emmena dans la cuisine, prétextant avoir le repas de ce soir à faire.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Questionna Yuuji.

\- Non ! Gakushuu va m'aider, il cuisine super bien !

\- J'en serai seul juge !

Le bleu rit et n'eut pas besoin de donner des explications au jeune homme qui le suivit dans la cuisine étriquée.

\- Vous avez eu de meilleurs lieux que ça.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda poliment Nagisa.

\- Karma. Il te tient à l'œil, il a remonté la chronologie, retracé vos gestes. Vous n'êtes pas si transparent que ça.

\- Ou il est très doué. Rit l'assassin.

À ça, le jeune professeur ne répondit pas. Mais, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à découper la salade, les tomates et les morceaux de tofu, l'invité attaqua le sujet qui fâchait.

\- J'ai discuté avec Karasuma-san.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je pense que le mieux pour toi, c'est de montrer de bonnes intentions et de te présenter à la police.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'y rendre. Pour prouver ta bonne foi.

Nagisa posa son couteau et se tourna vers lui.

\- Et si les meurtres s'arrêtent mystérieusement, on ne me libérera jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas te jurer qu'ils continueront. Je ne peux pas te dire que les meurtres continueront. Parce qu'on ne les commettra pas. Tu avais l'air de dire que quelque chose se passait pour toi, pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'était rien. Répondit l'assassin. Des désagréments. Dit-il.

\- D'accord. Réfléchis-y, c'est tout.

\- À quel point tu aimes Karma ?

Le professeur soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des machinations pour obtenir ce que je veux. Je suis venu te voir pour t'en parler comme un ami, pas un ennemi. C'est vraiment dans ton intérêt de te rendre à la police. Ça plaît toujours. Pas nécessairement en disant que tu es le coupable… Juste en te rendant. En acceptant une garde à vue.

\- C'est trop court… Répondit Nagisa. Mais je suis vraiment touché que tu veuilles m'en parler. Est-ce que tu restes manger avec nous, au final ?

\- Je sens bien que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Navré d'avoir dit ce que je pensais. Fais ce que tu veux. À une prochaine fois. Et essaie de ne pas trop être un assassin. Il n'est pas dit que Blue Paralysia pourra continuer comme ça.

\- Mais bien l'Assassin des Enfers ?

\- Je peux être le meilleur avocat au monde si je le décide. Mais je n'ai pas de raison de mettre Karma en danger pour toi.

Sur ces mots, fort âpres, Asano rendit son couteau à Nagisa avant de parler, le pas sec. L'assassin se dit que c'était tant mieux. Ça c'était mal terminé, tant pis. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide… Surtout si on le voyait tellement comme un monstre.

Un assassin, oui. Un monstre…

Il devait déjà supporter le poids de son physique…


	15. Chapitre 13 : Qui sait ?

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

 _Chapitre 13 : Qui sait ?_

\- Nous annonçons la mort de Mitsubishi Miya, comptable dans l'entreprise 42. L'enquête est fermée actuellement mais il semblerait que ce soit encore un acte du Tueur au Trou Béant. Dès que nous aurons plus d'informations, nous en parlerons. C'est actuellement le quatrième mort fait par ce tueur. La police n'a pas de piste mais nous cherchons. Il semblerait qu'aucun schéma ne ressorte.

\- Le schéma de Blue Paralysia, espèce de…

Gakushuu avala sa salive alors que le poste déblatérait ce qu'il estimait comme des stupidités on ne peut plus agaçante. Ils se donnaient des grands airs et ils ne voyaient rien ?! Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas la police mais ils étaient tout de même des investigateurs ! Quand est-ce que ces gens avaient cessés d'être un minimum intelligent ?

Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas pris ce métier comme il y avait songé un instant.

Ensuite, il pensait, ou plutôt espérait, que la police avait trouvé les différents mais qu'elle se gardait bien de les dire pour les raisons évidentes qu'ainsi, les journaux ne risquaient pas d'en faire des gorges chaudes.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Dit Karma, allongé dans le fauteuil.

\- En plus c'est stupide de ne pas donner tous les faits. Qui était Mitsubishi Miya ? Pas seulement une comptable dans une entreprise mais une comptable de vingt-sept ans qui n'avait pas hésité à utiliser les méthodes occidentales de la promotion sur canapé. Elle avait énormément d'amant, elle pratiquait l'avortement comme on changeait de chemise. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle était endettée et elle vivait au-dessus de ses capacités.

\- Ouaip. Tu es le meilleur Gaku'. On peut avoir un autographe où comment ça se présente ? Taquina le rouquin.

\- Ne soit pas idiot.

L'assassin marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait sans aucun doute à « pas facile ».

Gakushuu fronça les sourcils et marcha rapidement vers le fauteuil, se penchant au-dessus du dossier.

\- Je me pose une question…

\- Hm ?

Karma avait bien entendu son ton trop sérieux alors il mit son jeu sur pause et il le ferma pour se redresser.

\- Tu connais bien Shiota ?

\- On ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens. Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui qui ait fait ça. Il n'a aucune raison de changer de façon de faire. À moins qu'il ait vraiment changé et que… tué des gens d'une façon conventionnelle ne soit plus assez chouette pour lui. Et quand je parle de conventionnel, je parle de conventionnel pour lui.

\- Oui… Je dois y aller. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, il vérifia qu'il avait toutes ses affaires, clés, portefeuille, téléphone, puis il partit vers la porte.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda le rouquin en se redressant.

\- Va t'entraîner.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Mais Gakushuu ferma la porte derrière lui. Karma soupira et considéra la demande de son amant.

Ces derniers jours, il s'était un peu relâché et, en effet, ça ne lui ferait probablement pas de mal d'aller s'étirer, faire quelques exercices…

Il décida donc d'être raisonnable et sortit.

µµµ

Koro-sensei était définitivement remarquable quand il avançait, même avec un déguisement. Un homme aussi grand ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Pourtant, c'était le cas. À croire que les gens se désintéressaient de ce qui était différent d'eux après tout. Si Protorma avait dû parier, il n'aurait pas donné cette réponse gagnante… Même après avoir passé autant de temps auprès de ce poulpe, ou croire en avoir passé autant. Ou est-ce qu'il le remarquait à ce point parce qu'il le connaissait ?

Il remarquait toutefois que même en évoluant avec un adolescent, personne ne les remarquait.

Tant mieux pour lui qui pouvait déguster une bonne glace sans qu'on ne vienne l'interrompre. Dommage pour Protorma qui aurait aimé voir son énorme sourire s'effondrer.

Pourtant, le fait qu'on ne fasse pas d'esclandre avait un avantage certain : il pouvait écouter les informations sans que qui que ce soit ne hurle. Comme Gakushuu plus tôt, il pouvait entendre quel meurtre il y avait eu.

Il continuait de penser à un de ses frères disparu quelque part. Mais qui ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

Non… Pas pourquoi…

Il pensait aussi beaucoup à Nagisa. Tout ça demandait de se pencher sur le sujet.

Et il l'avait déjà fait. Trop souvent.

Bien trop souvent…

Un million de conclusions lui venaient. Il passait en revue ce qu'il savait de ses amis, de ses proches plutôt. Il pouvait analyser tout son entourage que ce soit grâce aux données de Karma, aux siennes ou à des capacités qu'il aurait développé en devenant cette créature remplie de kéon. En fait, il était persuadé qu'il possédait des modifications dont son double ne pourrait jamais rêver…

\- Tu as l'air troublé, Karma. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son professeur qui avalait le cornet de sa glace.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas. Il pouvait en choisir des milliers selon ce qu'il désirait le plus. De l'attention ? Qu'il le laisse tranquille ? Rien de particulier ? Parler affaire ? Oublier ?

\- Je me disais que vous aviez l'air stupide avec votre air heureux comme ça.

\- C'est pourtant très bien d'être heureux ! Tu devrais essayer !

\- Pas tant que j'ai le « plaisir » d'entendre mon cher moi faire des choses avec son amant. Vous ne trouvez pas ça dégueulasse ?

\- C'est super pour mon roman d'amour ! Plus de couple différent comme ça ! Oh, je change les noms, bien sûr. Dit-il avec un air de confidence.

Le prototype fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te proposerais bien de le lire mais ce n'est pas pour les petits garçons comme toi !

\- J'ai…

\- Quelques semaines ! C'est encore pire ! Imagine ce qu'on dirait de moi si on apprenait ce que je te laisse lire. Hors de question ! Clama-t-il.

\- Personne ne serait surpris. Pervers comme vous êtes. Ricana l'adolescent.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Tout le monde sait que je suis très gentil et respectueux !

\- Alors vous voulez dire que vous n'aimez pas vraiment tout ce qui touche au sexe ? Les jolies femmes avec des gros seins, les culottes.

\- Chuuuuuut !

Le poulpe était maintenant bleu foncé sous son maquillage et on pouvait le voir à certains endroits. Le rouquin rit de sa farce.

\- Vous êtes mieux comme ça ! Je me demande ce qu'il arriverait si j'appelais à l'aide ! Ou si je me collais vraiment à vous.

\- Ne t'y essaie pas ! Je dirais à Karma et Asano-chan que tu as hâte que nous ayons une maison plus grande mais c'est Karasuma-sensei qui décide, tu sais ?

\- Vous comptez rester avec eux, avec nous, jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

\- Tant qu'on veut bien de moi. Répondit le poulpe en souriant.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il réfléchissait, entre autre, à l'affaire et au fait qu'il continuerait de vivre avec lui… Est-ce que ça le dérangeait vraiment ?

Tout était plutôt particulier et un flot d'émotions incompréhensibles le vrillaient sans cesse…

µµµ

Nagisa était allongé dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à dormir. On lui posait tellement de question. On venait si souvent le voir en lui jetant sous le nez toute l'affaire des Trous Béants. Les similitudes qu'il y avait. Lui demandant si c'était lui qui en était à la tête. S'il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, si non. Et il avait beau se défendre, ses défenses sombraient petit à petit…

Il avait beau être Blue Paralysia, lorsque même vos amis vous voyaient comme un monstre, c'était dur de tenir.

Toutefois, il supposait que c'était normal.

Qui ne douterait pas, même un peu, puisqu'il avait été un tel assassin. Qu'on avait fait parler de lui au point de lancer des classes E sur lui. Moins dangereux mais plus insaisissables que Koro-sensei. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'erreur de se présenter à eux et d'offrir toutes ses faiblesses sur un plateau.

Le bleu se tourna dans le lit en lâchant un petit soupir.

Il avait envie de secouer Yuuji mais pouvait-il le réveiller ?

Plaçant sa tête sur sa main, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pesant le pour et le contre.

C'est alors que Yuuji en décida pour lui en effleurant sa joue. Ce que Nagisa n'avait pas vu venir et le fit sursauter. Encore un peu et il laissait pousser ses crocs pour le mordre sauvagement à la gorge… injecter du poison. Suffisamment pour faire tomber un corps, lui arracher sa vie…

Mais il reconnut son amoureux, juste à temps. Il poussa un soupir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sans que ses crochets ne s'y enfoncent.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Yuuji.

Il caressa la joue de Nagisa et se retint d'allumer la lumière. Tant pour vérifier comment il allait que parce qu'il aimait son visage.

\- C'est toute cette histoire. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. Expliqua-t-il. Tout le monde pense que je suis l'assassin.

\- À cause du profil des victimes, pas vrai ?

Le bleu aurait voulu se contenter d'acquiescer mais il n'aurait pu dans cette pénombre.

\- C'est cela.

Nouveau soupir parce que cette situation le désarçonnait plus que de raison. Et lui donnait envie de vomir… ou d'attaquer !

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Dit-il d'un ton stressé.

\- Je te crois. Lui dit Yuuji. Je t'aime. Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ?

\- Merci de m'aimer. Sourit le bleu.

Savoir que lui, il l'aimait toujours, qu'il n'avait pas à craindre qu'il lui tourne le dos, ça lui réchauffait le cœur…

Il y avait au moins quelqu'un.

\- Asano-kun, Karasuma-sensei… tout le monde pense que je suis l'assassin et que je devrais faire quelque chose. Comme me rendre à la police… Et j'y ai bien réfléchi. Dit-il.

\- Tu veux le faire ? Tu veux te rendre à la police ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas ? Ils disent que, comme ça, ça montrera ma bonne foi. Mais si c'est un piège… Je suis persuadé que c'en est un.

\- Qui voudrait te faire ce mal ? Questionna Norita.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un… Je pense…

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que ses crochets menaçaient de jaillirent à cause de son énervement, de son questionnement constant. La pression était terrible.

\- Peut-être Protorma ? J'ai tué Karma… plus ou moins. Je m'en suis voulu. Au point de vouloir le faire revenir. Quitte à devoir sacrifier mon corps à Shiro…

\- Je sais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Certifia Yuuji en le serrant dans ses bras.

Nagisa eut le plaisir de s'y blottir. Et quand il se blottissait contre lui, il se sentait enfin à sa place.

Il n'osait lui dire.

Il n'osait mettre des mots sur ses pensées car il semblait qu'elles n'étaient qu'erronées. Qu'il les souillerait…

\- Tu penses que c'est lui ? Protorma ?

\- Possible… Plus que probable.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le vendrais pas avant qu'il ne le fasse ? Proposa Yuuji.

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux. Mais, aussi surprenant que ce soit, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…


	16. Chapitre 14 : De fil en anguille

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : De fil en aiguille_

À cette heure de la journée, Asano Gakuho n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de revoir le fonctionnement des écoles, de contrôler les horaires, les sorties et les examens. Mais même si ça faisait partie de ces actions répétitives, comme aller donner de l'argent à cet homme devenu accro grâce à lui, il tenait à le faire.

Pouvoir être enfoncé dans ses tâches répétitives l'empêchait de devenir comme cet abruti qui lui avait volé son élève préféré.

Pouvoir être enfoncé dans ses tâches répétitives l'empêchait de sentir la douleur qui dévorait son corps depuis qu'il avait fait la bêtise de suivre son fils. Son fils qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il était dur ! Mais avec qui ne l'était-il pas ? Bien sûr qu'il avait une poigne de fer et qu'il ne pardonnait pas beaucoup de choses mais pourquoi faire l'inverse ? C'était bien mieux de mener son fils sur le chemin de la droiture. Quitte à ce qu'il paraisse abject par moment.

Tous les pères, et toutes les mères, arrivaient un jour à avoir leurs enfants à dos en voulant les éduquer. Parfois quelques minutes, souvent des heures, en de rares occasions des années ou décennies.

Asano Gakuho s'occupait donc de maintenir sa vie à flot alors que tout partait à vau-l'eau depuis qu'il avait aidé son fils. Et quelque chose venait interférer actuellement !

Des coups frappés à la porte et la sonnette retentissant encore et encore.

Le proviseur s'obligea à s'interrompre dans ses tâches ennuyeuses et redondantes avant de partir vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il trouva alors son fils sur le pas de sa porte et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé, Asano-kun. Ta façon d'agir frôle l'indécence. Annonça-t-il.

Et c'était comme s'il venait de dire qu'il était bel et bien indécent. Mais qu'il ne l'avouerait pas parce que c'était lui qui l'avait élevé après tout…

\- Je suis venu vous voir parce que c'est très important. Et peut-être que ça nous permettrait de savoir ce qu'il en est de l'affaire des Trous Béants. Tout le monde pense à Nagisa. Ou Blue Paralysia, peu importe. Mais plus nous que les médias. Les médias ne se sont pas penchés suffisamment sur ses critères.

\- Vous êtes ses proches, vous remarquez ce genre de choses.

\- Et j'ai bien remarqué qu'il était bizarre. Si je peux le remarquer n'étant pas son ami, cela va de soi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il se pourrait qu'il soit capable de faire ces Trous Béants. Il est bien capable de faire sortir des crochets de sa bouche.

\- Tout comme toi.

\- Tout comme vous.

Le jeune Asano planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Comprenez bien qu'il a été changé. Et que c'est peut-être ça qui va expliquer notre affaire !

\- Non. Elle ne l'expliquerait en aucun sens. Elle vous retirerait seulement un coupable. Un coupable que vous avez pourtant certainement innocentez par le passé. D'une innocence qui ne l'est pas vraiment.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le proviseur sourit, ravi d'avoir une avance sur son enfant.

\- Veux-tu rentrer, Asano-kun ?

Le jeune homme savait que son père ne cherchait qu'à l'écraser. Même en essayant d'être plus ouvert à lui, en ayant accepté Karma, et tout ce qui allait avec, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'écraser.

Leur façade gentille était simplement une protection pour pouvoir se tolérer sans chercher à s'écraser plus que tout.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Lâcha-t-il.

Il n'était clairement pas à l'aise alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison. Il aurait dû fuir… Il savait qu'il aurait dû éviter de rentrer dans la tanière du loup. Il était malheureusement avide d'explications, surtout si elles permettaient de résoudre des affaires importantes.

\- Il est possible que Blue Paralysia soit innocenté parce que pendant qu'il commettait ses meurtres, ceux du Trou Béant arrivaient. Mais tu ne pourrais pas dire à tout le monde que c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là.

\- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Dit le professeur. Je pensais plutôt au fait qu'il aurait possiblement pu le faire. Il m'a posé des questions sur la transformation. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre parce que je ne suis que votre fils. Mais vous, vous avez les réponses, père. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire les trous béants ? Peut-être que les particules de kéon ont été déposées après… sans… sans que ce ne soit lié ? Ou que nous en libérons ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à me faire analyser.

Son père partit vers le salon et il prépara deux verres dans lequel il versa un peu d'alcool. Le plus jeune accepta le breuvage même s'il n'aurait pas dû le prendre.

\- Je ne dis pas ça. Au pire, je peux le faire. Mais je tiens à savoir s'il se peut qu'une chose pareille arrive ?

\- Moi, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

Le jeune Asano but une gorgée alors que son père n'avait pas encore touché à son propre verre. Il pensait à tout le travail qui l'attendait et qu'il ne faisait pas. Tout ça parce qu'il avait cette stupide discussion avec son fils.

\- Mais rien ne serait susceptible ? Des jets de venin ? Des…

Son père secoua la tête.

\- Shiota a indiqué qu'il avait des changements étranges.

\- Au début de ma mutation, je n'arrivais pas à tout contrôler. Sous de fortes émotions, je perdais le contrôle et j'étais beaucoup plus « transformé ». Je ne devenais pas un Mukade, pas entièrement. Juste plus que les forficules qui poussent.

\- Possédez-vous des attributs différents ? Shiota a des plaques sur le ventre.

Gakuho secoua la tête.

Évidemment, les choses étaient différentes. Shiro avait perfectionné sa maîtrise. Il avait eu envie et besoin de tenter d'autres choses.

\- Mais je doute qu'il puisse faire exploser des choses comme ça. Mes ongles devenaient des petites griffes. Des antennes poussaient.

\- Shiota est un serpent. Les choses sont différentes pour lui. Peut-être plus impressionnantes aussi. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il est venu te voir. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Le rictus qu'affichait Gakuho informa son fils qu'il n'avait pas l'air de le croire capable de rassurer qui que ce soit. Le jeune Asano ne releva pas cette pique muette. Il termina son verre d'un coup.

\- J'irai lui parler. Je lui arracherai la vérité. Et si c'est ce que vous dites, je lui serai une meilleure aide. Mais s'il hésite, s'il me cache des choses…

Gakushuu savait alors que c'était quelque chose lié à ce que les prototypes pouvaient faire, que Koro-sensei pourrait faire s'il était plus mauvais…

µµµ

Comme il faisait noir, il était déjà plus imprudent de se balader durant la nuit mais ça n'empêchait pas de petits groupes de le faire.

Et des cibles potentielles.

De par le monde, être assassin payait. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui voulait tuer ses proches, ou ses moins proches, sur un coup de tête. Sur des valeurs correctes ou incorrectes. Nagisa s'assurait de toujours s'occuper de ces premiers cas. Même s'ils n'avaient pas directement le sang sur les mains, les gens finiraient peut-être par se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait et par s'en vouloir.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas ses affaires…

Là encore, quelque part en Italie, avait-il raison de tuer cet homme qui avait créé un commerce à côté de celui d'un autre. Même s'il l'avait poussé à la faillite et, indirectement, à la ruine, à la tristesse et la dépression. N'avait-il pas une famille qui serait triste ?

Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être ses affaires ?

Il devait presser la détente pour devenir un être un peu plus abject. Ajouter quelques gouttes carmines sur ses mains.

Il appuya sur la gâchette.

La balle fusa, traversa la glace, la fit céder et traversa l'air pour se planter dans le front d'un homme qui ne s'en doutait pas une seconde.

\- Joli tir.

Le bleu sursauta et se tourna vers Karma. Non, Protorma. Il n'avait pas dirigé le canon vers lui mais ses crocs étaient prêts à s'abaisser en une attaque ultime.

\- Inutile. Ce n'est pas ça qui me tuera. Je ne suis ni composé de matière, ni d'anti-matière. Tu te souviens ?

\- Je sais. Répondit le bleu. Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu…

\- Je voyage à Mach 15. C'est marrant d'aller aussi vite et de laisser les personnes comme vous derrière soi. Quand tu prends un jet, je peux le faire en courant. Même sur l'eau.

Il se tourna et leva les mains vers le ciel.

\- Je pourrais dire des saloperies qui discréditeraient toute religion !

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Tu ne protèges pas assez bien tes informations. Koro-sensei est capable de pirater tes boîtes et de savoir où tu es.

Nagisa se sentit immédiatement trahi même s'il comprenait pourquoi il faisait ça… Il devait vouloir le protéger. Quoi d'autre venant de Koro-sensei ? Il le protégerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive contre absolument tout !

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais là.

\- Je sais ce que Asano t'as dit. Et je te connais.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas me vendre à la police. Ça ne sert à rien qu'on fasse ça. Déjà, si tu le faisais, je te vendrais et moi je peux sortir de la prison où tu essaierais de me mettre mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Et tu le sais ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu as beau être un serpent, tu ne peux rien contre un prototype.

Protorma s'approcha de lui.

\- C'est pas Koro-sensei qui a fouillé dans tes affaires. Il nous a appris. On sait.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne me laisses pas détester Koro-sensei pour semer la discorde.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre. Ou peut-être que je prévois autre chose.

\- Tu… j'ai lu tes courriers. Ceux avec ton maque.

\- Mec. Rectifia Nagisa. Petit ami.

Il toussa dans sa main, gêné.

Le rouquin lui décocha un sourire.

\- Ça a l'air bien plus chaud de son côté que du tien. Bizarre.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu montres, par tes faits et gestes, que tu l'aimes. Mais tu le montres à tout le monde sauf à lui. C'est stupide. C'est lui ton mec, pas les autres. Tu devrais te bouger le cul. C'est mon cadeau pour que tu ne sois pas con et que tu ne me vendes pas à la police. Parce que je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que tu commences à monter un feu. Annonça le prototype.

Nagisa fronça les sourcils.

C'était difficile de voir un jeune Karma lui parler comme ça et il se demandait ce que son ami aurait dit et fait à cette époque. Où est-ce que ça venait vraiment de lui et pas à un quelconque amoncellement de choses…

\- Tu devrais faire ce qui te plaît. Pas resté les bras croisés alors que l'homme que tu aimes pourrais t'échapper. Ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde d'aimer un mur.

\- Je ne suis pas un mur. Je lui rends ce qu'il fait !

\- Peut-être pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Et que tu le voudrais !

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Moi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que Koro-sensei te plaît bien.

Le rouquin fit la moue et se frotta la nuque. Il semblait qu'il était gay, finalement… Ou peut-être que Karma aimait seulement Gakushuu et que le prototype était défectueux. Mais il avait plus tendance à penser que son lui avait été gay.

Il se demandait juste ce qu'il devait faire en ce cas…

Est-ce que, comme il disait à Nagisa de le faire, il devait vraiment céder à ses inclinaisons ? Il ne resterait pas un élève pour toujours après tout, on le lui avait promis. Mais est-ce qu'il ne resterait pas un enfant pour toujours ?

N'était-ce pas bizarre ?

\- J'y réfléchirais… Je ne te ramènerais pas.

Sur ces mots, Protorma sauta dans le vide.

Puis disparu.

µµµ

Quelque part au Japon, un nouveau corps était tombé. Peut-être que Blue Paralysia avait enfin son alibi. Mais personne n'avait vu cette silhouette avec du rouge ?


	17. Chapitre 15 : Houston on a un problème

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Houston, on a un problème_

Nagisa était rentrée depuis peu au Japon, et il devait vraiment remercier Yuuji qui lui fournissait toujours des jets et moyen de locomotions. Il pouvait partir du Japon et y revenir comme il voulait. Quoi de mieux pour être Blue Paralysia. Parce que devoir se borner aux moyens aviaires, ferroviaires ou même nautique n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps. Et on aurait pu remonter à lui.

Comme ça, c'était très bien.

Habituellement, Nagisa rentrait uniquement à l'appartement.

Mais pas cette fois.

Il marchait dans les allées en réfléchissant à ce qu'avait dit Protorma. Il n'avait pas l'air bizarre du tout. Il paraissait pour un adolescent qui traînait un peu trop. Peut-être qu'on se demanderait s'il allait commettre un quelconque méfait. Un petit larcin ou du tumulte. Mais rien de grave.

Rien qu'on s'attendrait à ce que Blue Paralysia pourrait faire.

Rien ne laisserait présager que c'était lui. Même s'il portait sa chevelure bleue… Il n'était pas stupide pour autant. Beaucoup de personnes au Japon portaient leurs cheveux de la sorte.

Il pouvait donc réfléchir sans se prendre la tête. Même si des policiers lui jetaient des regards. S'il voulait, il pouvait simplement les détourner en leur lançant un des sourires dont il avait le secret. Le sourire qui poussait tout le monde à le prendre pour un pauvre petit chiot abandonné.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'utiliser aujourd'hui.

Parce que ses pensées étaient tellement embrouillées…

Son téléphone sonna et il l'attrapa en retenant un grognement. Comment pouvait-il finir dans ses pensées en de tels cas ?

Il décrocha et remonta vers le centre de la ville pour pouvoir se réfugier dans son appartement. Tant pis pour les réflexions en solitaire. Elles étaient déjà avortées de toute façon.

\- Allô ?

\- Asano Gakushuu. Petit Karma dit que tu n'étais pas dans la ville dernièrement ?

\- En effet. Répondit le bleu. J'avais quitté la région.

\- Je comprends. Pas besoin de me dire où, je regarderais les journaux.

\- Tous les journaux ?

\- Je le fais déjà. Ne te crois pas particulier. Répondit Gakushuu avec un peu trop de sel au goût du bleu.

Il avait presqu'envie de raccrocher.

Mais il était aussi quelqu'un de poli. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Il y a un autre meurtre.

\- En… encore ? S'étonna Nagisa, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Encore. Et si tu n'étais pas là, nous, nous avons la preuve définitive que ce n'est pas toi. À moins que tu nous caches des choses.

\- Je ne cache rien. Je suis surpris que vous le pensiez encore.

Ou peut-être pas…

Après le nombre de fois où ils lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne croyaient pas en lui… S'il n'y avait pas Karma avec qui il voulait absolument renoué, est-ce qu'il serait resté avec lui ? Avec eux ? Probablement pas…

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda le bleu en essayant d'être calme.

\- Nous devons mettre au point un piège. Je pense que quelqu'un en a après toi. C'est encore quelqu'un que tu aurais tué. Et la personne en question doit bien se moquer si c'est possible ou pas pour toi d'être à deux endroits. On ne sait pas si Blue Paralysia fait tous ses meurtres lui-même. Ou s'il n'y a pas des imitateurs… Ce qui compte c'est que nous, nous le savons. Il s'en moque bien que nous le sachions.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il voulait miner notre confiance en toi. Douter même quand il ne faut pas douter.

\- Alors c'est quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas.

\- Il doit y en avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un paquet ? Lâcha le bleu, supposant à une pique.

Il avait oublié qu'il s'adressait à Gakushuu qui lui répondit un « Si tu le dis. Qui ? ».

\- Je ne suis pas au courant du nombre de personnes qui me déteste. À ton avis, qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que nous devons monter un piège.

\- Un piège ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On ne peut pas savoir qui il va attaquer ! Hormis qu'il s'en prend au genre de personnes que je déteste… au genre de personnes que je suis content de tuer… Mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse être un vrai indice. Il y en a tellement.

\- Malheureusement. Répondit Gakushuu d'un ton qui disait qu'il ne pensait ça qu'à moitié…

Nagisa pinça les lèvres en cherchant la meilleure façon de venir à bout de ce problème. Est-ce que finir en prison serait seulement utile ? Cette personne n'allait quand même pas sortir comme un chevalier pour révéler que c'était lui le coupable. Du moins, ça semblait trop irréaliste.

Pour le bleu, ça ne pouvait qu'être un mauvais scénario de mauvaise série… Mais il était tout de même intrigué.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse un Trou Béant nous-même. Dit Gakushuu. Si on le fait…

\- Je ne saisis pas.

Il entendit un soupir dans son oreille. Il se doutait que le jeune Asano l'insultait de toutes les façons et dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

Ça devait être évident.

Mais c'était facile pour lui de parler !

\- Protorma ?

\- Merci ! On ne l'appelle pas comme ça, soit dit en passant mais, oui, Petit Karma.

\- On l'appelle comme ça.

\- C'est insultant. Lui répondit le fils du proviseur.

\- Désolé… Souffla Shiota. Il va accepter ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'accepterait pas ?

Nagisa arriva en bas de son immeuble et il salua les personnes aux environs alors qu'il poussait la porte. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers en courant et les grimpa quatre à quatre.

\- Je sais qu'il aime ce genre de choses, défier l'autorité et tout ça… Mais tout de même !

\- J'avoue qu'il t'aime moins que le premier, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les voir se diversifier, mais il le fera.

\- D'accord. On se voit quand ?

\- On fait ça demain soir. Trop de mort à la suite serait surprenant même s'il se rapproche mais on ne doit pas le laisser nous dépasser.

Nagisa acquiesça, ce qui était très stupide puisqu'Asano ne pouvait rien en voir, et sentait une boule dans son estomac. C'était ironique… Il était un assassin mais ça l'affectait. Ils allaient vraiment tuer « juste pour attraper quelqu'un ». Et ça lui semblait de trop…

Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

Néanmoins, il voulait se blottir dans les bras de Yuuji.

µµµ

Ils étaient tous là. Cachés dans les fougères ou dans les arbres. Quelques-uns au-dessus des buildings. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas trop : Koro-sensei, Karasuma, les Karma, Nagisa et Gakushuu, bien sûr.

Trop de gens, ça aurait une grosse erreur.

Yuuji avait voulu venir mais le bleu avait refusé. C'était trop dangereux… Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'ils trouveraient face à eux et de ses pratiques ! Il avait beau réfléchir de toutes ses forces, il ne voyait pas de profil se déceler. Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas des autres.

Nagisa savait qu'ils devaient aussi compter sur d'autres personnes mais elles ne se cachaient pas comme eux…

Lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement autour de lui, le bleu se tourna d'un seul coup, le regard rétrécit. Il faillit tomber des nues en voyant Gakushuu lui-même. Est-ce que le plan avait changé ?

\- Shiota.

\- Oui ? Mon téléphone est branché. Dit-il bêtement.

\- Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas au téléphone.

\- Tu veux rompre ? Plaisanta le bleu.

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils et le garçon baissa la tête en toussotant, tant il était gêné. Sa blague n'était pas seulement mauvaise : elle était pitoyable !

\- J'ai parlé à mon père. Ce dont tu voulais me parler, le truc qui ne va pas… Plus que des crochets ?

L'assassin déglutit difficilement mais hocha la tête.

\- C'est normal. Il l'avait aussi au début. Ce n'est qu'une question de contrôle. Et ça reste une arme. Si ça devait arriver ce soir, n'hésite pas à en faire usage… Moi aussi. Dit-il en montrant ses dents.

\- D'accord. Je ferai de mon mieux !

\- Il faut faire plus que ça.

Nagisa ne put retenir un soupir en le voyant s'éloigner. Décidemment, même quand il essayait de réconforter, il était toujours pareil à lui-même !

µµµ

Leur cible s'approchait. Le pas rapide mais l'air sûr de lui alors qu'il avait fait des larcins tout à fait « acceptable ». Des fraudes en escroquant quelques cents à ses entreprises. Pas grand-chose, on pouvait dire, c'était vrai. Mais ça lui permettait d'être très très riche… Et de s'en glorifier. De traiter les gens comme des moins que rien.

Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas été les cibles préférées de Nagisa mais ça en restait.

Il ne pouvait pas faire la fine bouche…

Protorma se laissa tomber sur le sol et se précipita vers la femme. Le bleu n'eut pas le réflexe de détourner la tête assez vite et il vit le bras traverser le corps en libérant de l'énergie kéon.

Pas de sang.

Propre.

Mais pourtant horrible…

Protorma vérifia qu'elle était bien morte puis il fila se recacher.

Nagisa resta recroquevillé dans ses fourrés alors que les minutes passaient.

Il en compta cinq et trente-deux secondes avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Puis un hurlement traversa la rue. Il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour regarder Kaede devant la dépouille alors qu'elle surjouait la stupeur et l'horreur. Elle se détourna et revint vers le centre-ville, appelant à l'aide.

Et elle eut bien raison : il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que les gens accourent voir ce spectacle morbide. Et qu'ils entraînent avec eux tous les médias qu'ils pouvaient vouloir.

Certes, il n'y aurait rien dans les journaux avant demain mais les radios relayeraient l'information bien assez vite…

µµµ

Cette fois, ils avaient attendus près d'une heure entière. Mais quelqu'un approchait… il avait une chevelure rousse et les engins de Takebayashi affirmaient que de l'énergie kéon provenait bien de cet individu.

Qui était-il ?

C'était la question à laquelle ils voulaient répondre.

Ils regardèrent tous, d'instinct bien qu'à des moments différents, que Protorma était bien présent.

Oui. Il était aux côtés de Karasuma qui voulait le garder à l'œil.

Alors la créature qui venait était leur cible.

C'était presque trop facile.

Nagisa sortit des fougères et courut vers lui, tirant sur son épaule pour le forcer à se tourner comme ils l'avaient répété. Gakushuu bondit de son arbre pour venir l'attraper et l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Koro-sensei l'aurait lui-même accroché s'il ne risquait pas des réactions avec l'énergie kéon…

Lorsque le plus que présumé assassin se tourna, le bleu se figea d'effroi.


	18. Chapitre 16 : Le faiseur de trou

**_L'Assassin des Enfers_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, science-fiction, romance

Couple : YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec.

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Le faiseur de trou_

Nagisa ne s'était pas attendu à ça…

Il avait imaginé un millier de coupable possible mais pas ça !

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Protorma puisque celui-ci était derrière lui. Non… devant lui ! Il venait de le dépasser et avait jeté le criminel au sol, ses bras s'étirant en tentacule pour le maintenir en place. Certes, le corps de l'assassin commença à s'illuminer, signe qu'il tentait de comprimer son énergie. Il allait libérer une explosion de kéon contre laquelle ils ne pourraient rien faire.

Nagisa entendit plusieurs cris alors qu'il était encore figé sur place.

L'énergie éclata.

Mais la peau de Protorma s'était jetée au-dessus de l'assassin et elle avait été immobilisée. Un coup de souffle fit quand même vaciller le bleu qui tomba fesses contre le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda encore l'assassin. Il était revenu à la normale.

\- Tu ne peux rien contre nous alors je te conseille de te rendre ! Lâcha Protorma avec un sourire effrayant.

L'assassin ne chercha pas à se débattre, ayant visiblement remarqué à quel point il était en position de faiblesse. Il devait attendre un moment propice pour s'enfuir. En attendant, il exhibait son horreur à tout le monde.

Par beaucoup de point, il était Protorma. Si ce n'était qu'il portait des vêtements bien différents, un jeans noir et une chemise aubergine. Sinon, il possédait des yeux ocres et des cheveux rouges mais il avait surtout un visage affreux. Comme s'il était de la cire qui avait fondue à la flamme d'une quelconque bougie.

Un prototype qui aurait certainement dû disparaître.

\- C'est toi qui faisais tout ça ? Questionna Karasuma.

L'assassin fronça les sourcils face à cette demande, le nez plus que plissé.

\- Pourquoi je répondrais ?!

Déjà, sa voix semblait normale malgré l'aspect étrange de son visage. Il avait toutefois un sourire complètement déformé et un regard noir qui était probablement pire encore à cause de cet air.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ? Demanda Koro-sensei.

\- Vous la ferme, le poulpe !

\- Il est amer parce qu'il a été abandonné comme un déchet. À cause de son physique ? Se moqua Protorma.

\- Parce qu'il était si moche qu'on pensait que c'était juste du chewing-gum et qu'on l'a abandonné ! Répondit Karma, continuant sur cette voie douloureuse.

Douloureuse pour le prototype qui blêmissait de rage à mesure que les autres parlaient.

\- C'est lui qui l'a fait. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de ne pas répondre, sinon. Dit Gakushuu.

Le vrai Karma lui jeta un sourire puis échangea un coup d'œil avec son « mini-lui ». Celui-ci fixa à nouveau le garçon qu'il maintenait contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Nagisa et Karasuma d'une même voix.

Ils n'étaient pas stupides et la question était plus que logique. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux rouquins de rire et de Gakushuu de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Nagisa a tué Karma. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. C'est les informations que Shiro a mis en ses prototypes.

\- Moi aussi, je me dis que si Nagisa s'en prenait plein la gueule, ce serait pas plus mal. Mais je suis encore capable d'utiliser mon cerveau, moi, comparé à Monsieur l'idiot.

Protorma resserra ses bras autour de la créature qui geignait. De l'énergie sortait encore d'elle et il était plutôt évident qu'elle souffrait…

\- Tu voulais me faire tomber parce que tu croyais que j'avais tué Karma ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu ne vois pas le nombre de fois où tu nous as trahis ! Tu étais Nagisa ! Tu te prenais pour tellement plus avec ton air mignon et adorable qui se permettait tout !

Le bleu se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui eut un rictus.

\- Tu attends que je te dise l'inverse ? Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas. Il a pas tort. Tu avais d'autres amis et je devais m'incruster. Tu t'es éloigné de moi.

\- Parce que tu n'en avais que faire que je sois là ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était te battre !

\- J'avais le droit de m'amuser quand même ! C'est pas parce qu'on est ami qu'on doit arrêter de vivre. Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas que tu crèves. Ni que tu finisses en prison.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers le prototype qui ne pouvait pas se défaire des bras de Protorma. Il n'était pas assez bon pour déformer et reformer son corps. Sinon, il aurait pu retirer l'horreur de son corps.

\- Extermine-le. Dit Karma. Il souffre.

Il jeta une lame anti Koro-sensei et une autre lame en même temps. Son mini-lui les attrapa et les planta d'un même mouvement. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils venaient de donner des armes aux autres. Mais ça ne les gênaient pas. Ce n'était pas comme si leurs amis voudraient faire quelque chose contre ça.

Le corps se tortilla puis disparut en éclat de lumière. Protorma poussa un soupir en jetant les couteaux sur le sol. Ce fut Koro-sensei qui lui tendit un tentacule pour l'aider à se redresser. Il le serra gentiment contre lui.

\- C'est fini ? Souffla Nagisa. Que fait-on ?

\- On fait comme le tueur du Zodiaque. Répondit Karma. On laisse l'affaire s'effacer et on reprend nos vies. Dit-il.

Cette réponse coulait de source. Reprendre leurs vies…

À condition qu'ils pouvaient avoir des vies. Eux qui étaient tous des assassins d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ils se retrouveraient. Dès que l'envie et le besoin le lui demanderaient.


End file.
